Family Ties
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Ichi has found someone from his mother's side of the family, but will it be a good reunion, or something else?
1. Chapter 1: The horrible truth

Family Ties

Summary: Ichi has found someone from his mother's side of the family, but will it be a good reunion, or something else?

Chapter 1: The horrible truth

This story will be the presentation of my newest OC, but you'll here his name in the story. I do not own kung fu panda, just Ichi, Fu, and my newest OC.

* * *

Mystery POV

So this is it, the valley of peace. Rumor has it, a dog is living in the jade palace. He holds the power of fire, controlling people, and a death god. His skill is something that matches both the dragon warrior and the furious five, even master Shifu himself. My mission is to find this dog... and kill him. Once I finally reached the palace I found a messenger goose and asked "Excuse me, do you know where I can find master Shifu?"

"Huh, oh well I think he's in the training hall." The goose explained "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes, that would be very nice." I answered

I followed the goose, for some reason he looked frantic about something, or maybe that's just him. When he opened the door he called "Master Shifu."

"Yes, what is it Zeng?" He asked

The stories were right about him, Shifu was a red panda; he was short, but I could tell that he was very skilled. The goose named Zeng said "Y-You have a visitor."

"A pleasure to meet you, may I ask why you're here?" Shifu asked

"I heard that there was a dog living here." I answered "A dog with salt and pepper fur, he has blue eyes and ears the size of... yours. I must see him."

"... Ichi, come here for a moment."

Ichi, that the name he goes by? When I saw him he was standing on the shoulders of the dragon warrior; he wore a black outfit with a black scarf that had a white skull symbol, and his pants had yellow crosses. He looked about my age, he smiled and asked "What is it, Shifu?"

"This young man wants to speak to you about something." Shifu answered

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" He asked

This is it, my mission begins now. "Prepare to die... Kageichi!"

I jumped at him with a kick but he dodged it and landed gracefully to the ground. It looks like I underestimated him a little.

"Whoa did you see that?"

Out of nowhere a girl appeared with a microphone in her hand; she looked exactly like Kageichi, but she wore a black and white gi instead of what he was wearing.

"This guy got major moves, did you see that kick he pulled off!" She announced "But Ichi dodged it like it was normal!"

I ignored her and charged again; I attacked with multiple punches but he just kept dodging, right when I think I got him he trips me and backs away. Each punch, each kick that I try to give him he just dodges and retaliates with his own. I gotta end this now, that's when I saw a spear beside me and thought it could be of good use.

"Uh oh, this guy has a spear, how will Ichi fight now?" The girl asked

"Master, what do we do?" Tigress asked

"Let Ichi take care of it." He answered

I launched every attack I knew with the spear but he still dodged it; but I knew that if I kept attacking him, he would slip up, that's when I make my move. There it is. "You're done!"

I hit him so hard that he flew straight in the air, he fell to the ground and I knew that I was victorious.

"No way, Ichi lost?" Mantis asked

"Now it's time... to end you're life." I said raising the spear

"Sorry, but you should watch what your doing." The girl insisted

What!? I didn't even know that over a dozen swords were circling my neck, ready to decapitate me; that's when I saw the boy in front of me, he pointed guns in front of me, ready to shoot at anytime. "Now then, are you going to tell me who you are?"

This guy isn't playing, I could tell that he was ready to kill me, just from looking at his eyes. I knew that if I continued, my life would end then and there. So I let go of the spear and he backed off as well, dispersing the swords that suddenly disappeared

"So, that was the power of the death god?" I asked

"Seriously, who are you?" He asked "Why did you call me Kageichi?"

"My name is Shiisaa, Shiisaa Faye Ling." I answered "Kageichi, is your real name."

"That's why Jubei called me that." He said, confused "Faye Ling, are you related to my mom?"

"Actually, she's my aunt." I answered

After I said that everyone looked freaked out, he stuttered "S-So that means...?"

"You're Ichi's cousin!?" Everyone exclaimed

"I guess I should explain."

Ichi's POV

I can't believe that this guy is my cousin. The guy wore a gold and emerald colored outfit, he had brown eyes, and had two earrings in his left ear. His fur was as silver as a newely made blade. Shifu asked "Aren't you going to tell us why you tried to kill my son?"

"Your son, so you adopted him?" Shiisaa asked "Very well, like I said before my name is Shiisaa Faye Ling, I am a member of the Faye Ling clan."

"The Faye Ling clan!?" Po exclaimed "I didn't know it was that kind of Faye Ling?"

"You heard about them panda?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, there like, one of the greatest clans in all of China!" Po explained "There supposed to have the strongest warriors ever!"

"Hey, is he a fanboy?" Shiisaa asked

"Pretty much." Fu said, laughing "I'm Fu by the way, I'm Ichi's twin sister."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted "Like I was saying, are strongest warrior was none other than Litchi Faye Ling."

My mom!? I knew she was a warrior but to be the best in her family, that's pretty impressive.

"One day she traveled across the sea to Japan and met someone." Shiisaa explained "It was a man who she fell deeply in love with."

"Reishin, my dad?" I asked

"Yeah, but the head of the clan didn't approve, to fall in love with a japanese commoner was unforgiveable." He continued "But she married him anyway and left the clan."

"It's so romantic, like Romeo & Juliet." Viper said, smiling

"Right, Viper likes romantic stuff." Monkey stuttered

"But even though she left, we were able to learn that she was pregnant." Shiisaa explained "That's when we knew that you were the black beast. The clan thought of you as an abomination, something that shouldn't even exist. So the head of the clan ordered, that when you were born... we would find and kill you."

W-What? All this time, I was sentenced to death ever since I was born?

"Why would they do that!?" Crane exclaimed

"The head didn't want to have a hybrid as a member of the family." Shiisaa answered "After I turned fifteen they even ordered me to find and kill you."

"I knew that people came to kill you, but I never knew that it was our own family." Fu said, shocked

"I'm going to leave for today, in three days I'll come back to fight again." He explained "I'm sorry, to tell the truth I actually wouldn't mind hanging out with you."

When he left I felt a searing pain in my heart; like I just reverted back into what I was before Shifu found me.

"Ichi, are you alright?" Shifu asked

I couldn't even answer him, the thought that my own family members would try to kill me is just to much to handle.

"Come on little bro, don't think about it so much." Po said, smiling "No matter what happens, we'll always..."

"Shut up, fatass!"

I can't believe I said that; I could see that everyone was shocked. "I'm sorry, could you guys leave me alone for a while?"

I couldn't stand to see anyone after that, I had to find a way to get these emotions out, so I went to the training hall to do a little sword practice. But everytime I thought about I got so filled with rage that I started destroying one of the wooden dummies, I kept hitting it like I was killing an enemy. There was nothing left of it, but I still felt mad. When I saw a shadow in front of me I turned to she Shifu, he looked as if he was worried, I realized that he was looking at my hands and when I looked at them I realized that my hands were bleeding, I clenched my sword so hard that my hands started to bleed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried

"I'm fine." I answered, faintly

"I know how your feeling inside, if you want you can tell me."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed "Why the hell did I have to be born!?"

"Ichi."

"If I wasn't born none of this would have happened." I explained "My parents wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't have my family members try to kill me! This is the worst day of my life!"

"I wish I could find a way to cheer you up, but with that situation it almost seems impossible." Shifu frowned

"It doesn't matter, I never cared about how people thought of me anyway." I explained "Why should I care about what people think about me, besides if I die it wouldn't matter to anyone."

"That's not true!" He shouted "Your the most important thing in this world to me, if anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself for not protecting you. You've given me so much, I could never let you go."

Those words made me so happy, I could feel the tears falling down my face; Shifu embraced me in a hug in hopes of comforting me, I wanted to hold him back but I was afraid of staining his robe with my blood.

"Come, let's fix those hands." He said, smiling

"Thank you." I said, tearfully

* * *

To be continued

There you have it, a new OC, and a dramatic opening. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing a cousin

Family Ties

Chapter 2: Knowing a cousin

Just because their destined to fight, it doesn't mean that they won't be friends. I do not own kung fu panda only Ichi, Fu, and Shiisaa.

* * *

Ichi's POV

It's Sunday, I feel like yesterday never happened, but it did. I thought buying a new book would make me feel better so me and Fu went to the bookstore. Po came along to, I really felt bad about what I said to him before. "Po, I'm sorry about before."

"Huh, oh don't worry about it." He said, smiling

"No, I had no right to call you that." I apologized "I really am sorry, please forgive me."

I really felt sorry, I actually thought he would hate me. But he still smiled and said "It wasn't the first time someone called me fat, I could never hate you little bro."

"Thanks, now just to ask, how come you always come with us to the bookstore?" I asked

"Yeah, I've been wondering that to." Fu agreed

"Well, I've kind of gotten interested in the books you guys read." Po said, blushing

"So the dragon warrior has turned from a fanboy into a full grown otaku." Fu joked "I never would've guessed!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Po, it's really not that...!?"

Right when we entered, we found Shiisaa. He had the same look as us, surpirsed, and shock; I don't why, but smiled at at him and said "Hey Shiisaa, I didn't know you liked to read."

"So, are you ready to fight?" He asked

"No way, I left my swords at the palace anyway." I answered "We're just here to buy some books like you."

"Well, since there is two days left, I guess there's no reason to start early." Shiisaa said, smiling "What kind of book are you looking for?"

"Manga!" Me and Fu exclaimed

"Right, well there right here if you need them."

"But before that, can you tell us more about yourself?" Po asked

"I guess I can." He answered "You can already tell that I'm reader, I'm also an artist so I draw alot."

"Cool, I'd like to see your art one day." I said, smiling

"In anycase, besides that I'm really into swordplay." He continued "To master different swordstyles is my dream, with it I can protect the people I care about."

"I actually feel the same way, that's I try to get stronger." I explained "These guys have givin me so much, that I wont let anything happen to them."

"I knew we'd find you here."

Great, if it isn't the three stooges, Dash, Cash, and Flash. For those who are new here, Flash is the leader, he wears a dragon necklace, The one on the left with an earing is Cash, and the guy on the right with the chinese symbol of power tattooed on his face is Dash. Their three boars that are basically the local bullies in the valley of peace, and now back to the story.

"Is this guy a friend of yours?" Flash asked

"Since you asked so nicely, this my cousin Shiisaa." I introduced

"Nice to meet you." Shiisaa greeted

"Whatever, it's not like we care anyway." Cash snorted "You do know that your cousin is a freak right?"

"What was that?"

What is this, for some reason I feel afraid of Shiisaa. This fear is kind of familiar, but I don't know where it's from. But right when I was in my thoughts Shiisaa had already grabbed Cash by the neck.

"Lowlife retch, I don't care who you are, you do not insult my cousin in such a way!" Shiisaa explained "If you ever insult him, or even strike him... I will show you no mercy."

"A-Alright, just let go!" Cash pleaded

When he let go he said "Now leave this place, people like you three have no right to be in a place of knowledge."

They actually ran with their tails between their legs. "Wow, that was awesome Shiisaa!"

"Like I said, I want to protect the people I care about." He explained "That includes my family... even if that member of my family will have to die by hand."

I gotta admit, Shiisaa is maybe here to kill me, but he really seems like a good guy.

"Oh yeah, let's find some new books!" I said, smiling

Shiisaa's POV

Kageichi really looks like a good guy, I've actually heard about how he saved the valley from the evil Dai Lee and even a god named Erebus. His sister is nice too, but... can I really kill him? I know that he's supposed to be the black beast, the monster that's supposed to destroy humanity, but he doesn't act like it.

"Thinking about Ichi?" Po asked

"What, oh um..."

He totally caught me by surprise, no wonder he's the dragon warrior. "You know at first, Ichi was all alone. He had no one to care about, and nobody to care for him."

"Is that so?" I asked

"When Shifu adopted him, he started to show his true colors." Po answered "He's really a good kid, there's not a bad bone in his body. I promised him that I would protect him as a big brother, and I really like it."

"Your his brother?"

"Well not really, but I think of him as one. And I know that he feels the same way."

I can tell that he was telling the truth, the bond he has with him is so strong, it almost looks like they are brothers. "Dragon warrior, if I kill Kageichi... would you hate me?"

"Nah, but I would be sad." Po answered "I mean, wouldn't you be sad if you lost your little brother?"

"I'm an only child, but I feel the same way for anyone I cared about." I explained "To feel the pain in your heart, the pain that would never disappear. It's something that you never want."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't hate you." Po said, smiling

"Why not?" I asked

"Because your Ichi's cousin, and I can tell that he's happy hanging out with you." Po answered "I can tell just by looking at you, that if you really did kill him, you would never be able to forgive yourself."

Is this the dragon warriors power, can he look into the hearts of others? But he's right, I don't really approve of the orders given by the clans head, if I could I would let him live and be happy.

"So Shiisaa, what kind of books are you into?" Ichi asked

"Huh, oh I'm into books that have suspense and mystery." I answered

"Then read this book." Fu said, handing it to me "It's called death note, it doesn't have much of action but the suspense is awesome. It makes you want more, especially when it's filled with mystery."

"Thank you." I said, smiling "I should get going, I have to get ready."

"Ok, just so you know I'm gonna be training till the last day." Ichi explained "So you're gonna have a tough opponent to beat!"

"Is that so, then I look forward to it."

After I bought the book I said goodbye and left. I really don't want to kill him, I know he's the black beast, but Kageichi... no, Ichi is really not a bad guy.

"Death note huh, I guess I can give it a shot."

* * *

To be continued

Shiisaa's a real cool guy, and he doesn't want kill his cousin either. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Shifu and Shiisaa

Family Ties

Chapter 3: Shifu and Shiisaa

* * *

Fu's POV

I'm worried about Ichi, I he says that he's alright, but I'm still worried about him. After we came back to the palace we went straight into training for his battle with Shiisaa. He's not a bad guy, but he has a hard time choosing whether to listen to orders, or to live his own life.

"Fu, what are you thinking about?" Ichi asked

"Huh, nothing at all!" I lied

"Your waiting about me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, this fight is a battle of life and death between two cousins!" I explained "I don't want you guys to fight, and I think something big is going to happen in the end."

"How do you know that?" He asked

"Freaking women's intuition, how about that?" I retorted

"You read the end of the story, didn't you?"

I didn't answer, mostly because Shiisaa came in unexpectingly.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress said, ready to fight

"Please forgive me for intruding, but I am not here to fight... not now at least." Shiisaa answered "I just came to visit."

"That's your reason?"

"Yes, he is my cousin after all."

"Don't worry Tigress, it's alright." Ichi assured her "I still have two days left, so he won't break his promise. So what's up?"

"Actually, I came to speak with master Shifu." He explained "Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably in the hall of warriors." Ichi answered "Want me to take you there?"

"No thank you, I know the way."

Shiisaa's POV

The hall of warriors, it's exactly how I thought of it; a large room filled with nothing but weapons and antiques. I saw Shifu meditating near the moon pool, he seemed at peace, I didn't want to break his meditation, so I thought I should leave.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Shifu asked

"Forgive me, yes I wanted to talk to you." I answered "Could you tell me how you met Ichi?"

"I met him in the Bao Gu orphanage." He explained "The caretaker was worried that he wouldn't be adopted, so I took him as my own."

"So you took him in for pity?" I asked

"No, it was because I saw something in him." Shifu said, calmly "When I saw his eyes, I saw someone asking for help."

Someone asking for help, is that how he was? I never would have guessed someone like him wanted help. "What ever happened to his parents?"

"You know about his powers don't you?" Shifu asked "When he was young, he lost control of his power and burned them to death."

So that's how aunt Litchi died? "So he's been there ever since?"

"No, he's only been in the orphanage for three years." He answered

"So he's been alone for ten years, without a home!?" I exclaimed "How did he survive?"

"He said that he took several jobs, so he was able to survive." Shifu explained "He's actually very mature for his age, and he's also a hardworker. But sometimes I wish he wasn't so mature."

"Why is that?"

"You don't want to know."

I could tell from his face that I really shouldn't ask; but now I knew it was time to get serious. "Tell me, how would you react if I killed Ichi in front of your eyes?"

There was a moment of silence, it looked like he was really shocked by my question. "But could you really do it?"

"What?" I asked

"I can tell that you don't want to do this, you care about him just as much as I do." Shifu answered "Is this what you really want to do?"

He's just like Po, he could tell what I'm feeling just by looking at me. "I don't know what to do, maybe I should leave the clan too."

"No, Ichi wouldn't want that." He explained "Their your family, you should stay with them. And even though were not related by blood, everyone thinks of each other as family."

"Living is not breathing but doing."

When I turned around I saw Ichi in front of us listening to a song on his mp3. "What was that?"

"Living is not breathing but doing." He repeated "To live is... to lose whatever has not been chosen."

"What's he talking about?" I asked

"Ichi, are you ok?" Shifu said, concerned

"Huh, sorry sometimes I get so deep into the music that I start saying things." Ichi answered "Was I disturbing you?"

"No, besides we were done anyway." I answered "You like music?"

"Yeah, rock, pop, you name it." He said, smiling "What music do you listen too?"

After that question, one word came to mind "Metal!"

"Awesome, what kind?"

"Any kind really, but I really like death metal." I said, smiling

"Awesome, no metal is better than death metal!" Ichi smirked

"You two sure get along, no wonder your cousins." Shifu said, smiling

It's weird, I've only met him twice, and it already feels like I've met him since we were kids. Ichi's not bad of a cousin, I don't want to do this... but do I have a choice? To live is not breathing but doing, to live is to lose whatever has not been chosen. Could there have been meaning to Ichi's words, or at least one of them.

* * *

To be continued

Shiisaa doesn't know what to do, will he ever figure out how to live? Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4: Power of Metal!

Family Ties

Chapter 4: Power of Metal!

Watch what happens when two cousins play a song that causes the world to shake. I do not own the movie, just Ichi, Fu, and Shiisaa. By the way, this chapter have some strong words, just so you know.

* * *

Shiisaa's POV

It's already day two before my battle with Ichi, I don't know what to do. Do I obey orders and kill my own cousin, or do I leave the clan and try to escape this world called life? Living is not breathing but doing, his words still float in my mind. What exactly do I have do to finally live? I wondered this when I first woke up, that's when I found a text on my cell. Even though my family is a little old school, it doesn't mean that we don't accept the future for what it is, so we have some technology. Ichi texted me about meeting him down by the stairs of the jade palace. After I reached my destination I found him alone waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." He said, jokingly

"How could you text me, you didn't know I had a phone so how?" I asked

"When we first fought I grabbed it from your pocket." Ichi answered "Now come on, I gotta take you somewhere."

I still don't know what's going on so I followed him anyway, I kept wondering why he wasn't worried? He knows that he has one day left before our fight, and yet he still smiles like it's a regular day in his life. For some reason I admire him for that, to go on living with a smile, it's like he doesn't have a worry in the world. "Why aren't you worried, after tomorrow we have to fight, and you might die."

"Well, I guess it's because after some of my adventures... I've died more than once." He replied

"What!?" I exclaimed

"That's basically how I got some of my other powers, or at least the power of Thanatos." Ichi continued "After that I don't feel scared anymore. Ok I get a little scared, but not as much."

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked

"You're the strongest person I've never met." I said, smiling "Not on the outside, but your will to keep going is the strongest I've ever met."

"Thanks, we're here!"

I was surprised to see a live concert in front of us; a whole bunch of people were waiting at the stands, I even saw Fu, master Shifu, Po, and the five. "What's going on?"

"They were holding a concert here." He explained "They didn't have anyone to play, so I volunteered us."

"What?"

"Come on, don't you want to play some heavy metal?" He asked

I thought about it, and didn't sound that bad. "What song did you have in mind?"

"Welcome home." He answered

"One of my favorites, ok I'll give it a shot." I agreed "Wait, can you play gutiar?"

"I dable."

"But won't we need more players?" I asked

"Just follow me." Ichi answered

When we entered the room, I saw Fu and another girl; another dog with black and red fur, and she wore a black outfit that almost looked like she was camouflaged. "Shiisaa, this is my friend Kaguya."

"A pleasure to meet you madam." I greeted

"Hi, just so you know I want to beat you to the ground for trying to kill my friend." She threatened "But Ichi said that you were ok so I'll let you be my friend."

"Thank you."

"See I got everything handled." Ichi explained "Fu's gonna play base, Kaguya will play the drums, and we'll play gutiar and vocals."

"So Shiisaa, are you ready?" Fu asked

"More than you know." I smirked

I don't think I've ever been excited about something like this. I could actually hear some people talking from outside.

"Master, is it right for Ichi to be friends with him?" Viper asked

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right to make friends with someone who's trying to kill you." Tigress agreed

"You forget, he's also his cousin." Shifu answered "It would be wrong for us to not give them a chance to bond, so let's enjoy this."

"Besides, I want to hear Shiisaa sing." Po said, smiling

When the curtains opened I saw nearly a hundred people watching us; I felt scared, but I actually wanted to do this. I heard Ichi shout "Are you ready to rock!?"

The crowd was cheering for us to play, Fu started playing the base and we started from there.

Shiisaa: You could have been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would have endured my world

Both: Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do  
And if SO here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

Ichi: You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played letters,  
I'll drill through your hands

The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep.

Both: But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you  
Demon pray, Demon out.

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl,  
I'd do anything for you

One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl  
Before I hope you die.

Ichi did something I couldn't believe; he actually used his powers to form a giant wave of fire into the sky. It started to form into a giant dragon, breathing fire from his mouth while played a gutiar solo. Everyone was amazed and shocked at his skill and power when it ended everyone applauded. I felt so amazed at what I did, I actually felt alive for once. So this is what it means to live, to do something worst living.

"Dude, we kicked so much ass!" I exclaimed "How did you do that with the flames?"

"I've been working on how to form the flames." Ichi answered "I've gotten pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Why did you bring me here anyway?" I asked

"Duh, because we wanted you to have fun." Fu answered

"Everyone needs to live once in a while." Kaguya explained "Living is not breathing but doing."

"Did Ichi tell you that?"

"Nah, that's just how it is."

Wow, not only did I just rock out loud, but I get a chance to live as well. Then Po and the others came in giving us even more applause.

"You guys were awesome!" Po complimented

"I don't really approve of the song you chose, but Po's right you four were awesome." Shifu agreed

"Thanks guys." Ichi thanked "So Shiisaa, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"But..."

"I don't care if we have to fight, as long as we get to hang out before then I'm alright with it." Ichi said, smiling

"... Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at the palace stairs." I said, smiling

After I said goodbye I actually felt better about meeting Ichi... can I really kill him now?

* * *

To be continued

That was welcome home by coheed and cambria. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Source of fear

Family Ties

Chapter 5: Source of fear

* * *

Ichi's POV

Where is he? I've been waiting down here for an hour and there's still no sign of Shiisaa. Did he get lost, wait how could he the jade palace is easy to find.

"Hey!"

There he is, and there's that fear again; for some reason I've been feeling it for a while, and it's coming from him. This fear is familiar, but I can't figure out where.

"What took you?" I asked

"I got lost." He answered

"... Seriously?"

"Forget it, so where are going today?" Shiisaa asked

"Let's just walk and talk." I answered

"Ok."

This fear inside, why is it coming from Shiisaa? I mean he's a real nice and has a good heart, but for some reason I'm a little scared of him. Maybe I should ask more about him. "So what's your family like?"

"Actually my mother died when I was little, so it's just me and my dad." Shiisaa answered "But it's alright, my dad's really cool, he's kind of like Shifu."

"So he's short?" I said, jokingly

"No, he's kind and warmhearted." He explained "My dad has always been there for me, I feel like I should thank him but I just can't figure out how."

"I know what you mean, though it's been a couple of months since I was adopted, I really think of Shifu as a dad." I said, smiling "He's kind and really cares for me... the real me."

"I guess were lucky huh?" He asked

"Definetly." I answered "Do you have any other relatives?"

"Yeah, but there pretty much normal." Shiisaa explained "... You know how your a descendant of the black beast right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm also a descendant, I'm a decendant of one of the six heroes who fought the beast." He said, frowning "The hero I'm a descendant of is called Hakumen."

No wonder I'm afraid of him, he's the descendant of the guy who killed the black beast. He's the warrior Jubei told me about, since I'm destined to destroy humanity, he's destined to kill me!

"But I don't want that."

"What?" I asked

"I don't want to kill you." Shiisaa answered "I realized that your a kind person, and your nothing like the black beast in the story. I don't want a destiny that involves killing someone I care about."

I smiled and said "Same here, I don't want a destiny that involves killing everyone I care about either. That's why I'm going to change it, you can change yours too."

"Do you really think I can?" He asked

"Did you forget, living is not breathing but doing." I answered "If you want to live you have to do what you want, not what others tell you."

Shiisaa's POV

Do what I want, not what others tell me. I know what I want to do, and what I have to do. "Thanks Ichi, your the best cousin I've met yet."

"Thanks, well your the first cousin I've met yet so that's basically a compliment." He said, smiling "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to tell the leader of the clan that I refuse to kill you." I explained "If he doesn't approve, I'll tell him to screw off."

"Nice, want to get some ice cream?" He asked

"Sure, and after I do it I'll promise to come back." I answered

* * *

To be continued

Happy ending right... Not! Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Why we fight

Family Ties

Chapter 6: Why we fight

* * *

Ichi's POV

I wonder what happened to Shiisaa? It's been a week since he went back home, he promised that he would come back after he talked to the leader of the clan. I hope he's alright.

"Something wrong little bro?" Po asked

"Yeah, well I'm little worried." I answered "I wonder if Shiisaa is ok?"

"Come on, it's not like the leader is crazy or anything."

"Did you forget that he ordered my death when I was born?" I asked

"Ichi, get over here!" Fu shouted

When we rushed to the front of the palace we found Shiisaa at the door; He looked different though, he had a sword on his back that was as long as him, and he had the look that could kill even the strongest warrior. But I walked toward him and said "Shiisaa what's up, I was afraid you weren't gonna come."

"Did you?" He asked

"Yeah, so how have you...!?"

Shiisaa took his sword and attacked me, but I did a backflip to dodge it. "W-What are you doing?"

"Fight me." Shiisaa answered

"What's going on?" Monkey asked

"Shiisaa attacked Ichi!" Po exclaimed

I dodged him again but then he got behind me and kicked me so hard that I flew right out of the palace, while I was in the air he attacked again and launched me right into the training grounds. Why is he doing this?

"I said fight me, Kageichi!" He exclaimed

He charged again, I didn't know what to do until I heard Po shout "Ichi, catch!"

He threw me Thanatos sword and I instantly used it to block; I parried everyone of his attacks and gave some of my own but I kept holding back, I didn't want to hurt him because he was my cousin. When we were in a stalemate I asked "Why are you doing this?"

"It's my mission." He answered

But when he said that I saw tears fall from his eyes, he was lieing. "Tell me the truth Shiisaa!"

"My dad, they took my dad." Shiisaa finally answered "The leader said that if I don't kill you... he'll kill my dad."

When he pushed me back I couldn't believe that he would do that, to take someones dad and threaten to kill him, that's just wrong.

"Why would someone do that to a kid?" Viper asked

"I don't know, but it's just wrong." Tigress answered

"I'm sorry Ichi, but I have to do this." Shiisaa explained "My father is the reason why I fight, and I'm not gonna lose him. Kokuujin: Shippuu!"

He launched a giant shockwave with his sword, I tried blocking it but my sword broke and I ended up falling on my back. "I am the white void, I am the cold steel, with blade in hand I will vanquish all evil. I am Shiisaa, the end has come!"

Man, I never knew he was this tough, but I should've guessed since he's the descendant of Hakumen. Because of that I know what I have to do, Po handed me my broadsword soul eater and said "I'm sorry Shiisaa, but I have something to fight to. That's why I'm come at you with all my strength. Restriction 666 released, dimensional interruption imaginary number formed... Azure Grimoire: Activated!"

"Good, now we can truly begin." He said, clenching his sword "Come, dark one!"

I charged and started to attack Shiisaa; we were both deadlocked in combat, each giving one attack after another. Right when I tried to attack he came from behind and striked me on my back, but I came back at him shouting "Inferno Divider!"

I launched him into the air with a sword slash with dark energy, using soul eaters ability, after I attacked I used his energy to heal myself. But he didn't look worried, so we continued attacking.

"Master, shouldn't we stop this?" Mantis asked

"No, if we did they would stop us anyway." Shifu answered "Let's just hope that both of them come out alive."

"You're done!" I exclaimed "Carnage Scissor!"

"Kokuujin: Yukikaze!" Shiisaa retorted

Shiisaa fromed a magic seal in front of him, when I attacked the seal I felt like time stopped and he attacked me with a forward slash. When time reverted I felt the pain and I fell on my knees, I started spewing blood until I fell unconcious.

"It's over, now go back to the pits of hell from whence you came." Shiisaa said, ready to stab me

"Come on, wake up!" Monkey shouted

"Wait, what's happening to his body?" Fu asked

"I think he's... pulsating?" Tigress answered

Shiisaa's POV

She was right, his whole body was pulsing, it started to overflow in dark energy. Before I realized it the energy attacked me in a large shockwave, I jumped out of my way but I got cut on my sides. "What is this?"

"I won't... I won't lose." He snarled "If I have to...I'll kill you!"

He attacked fiercely, everytime he missed he would cause a large crater to the ground. When he jumped at me I blocked his attack and a crater was created right where I was standing, He kept attacking me like a ferocious beast, crashing his sword with my blade and making an even bigger crater. "I had enough! Kokuujin Ougi: Akumetsu!"

I formed a seal and when he attacked using all my strength I gave him a fierce strike with my sword; time stopped, everything went white and my attacked looked like a black slash, my attack kept going and going until we were embodied in the dark. I sheathed my sword and time automatically stopped, Ichi's sword suddenly broke and he fell to the ground.

"No." Shifu said, shocked

"He can't be, he can't!" Fu said, teary eyed "He can't be dead, nii-san can't be dead!"

Everyone mourned over him, I could see Viper crying with Crane comforting her, Tigress tried to stay strong but I could see a few tears fall from her eyes. Po and Fu were crying even more than Viper, and Shifu looked like he failed at something. When I started to walk away I whispered into his ear and went down the stairs. There's something more to this, which is why I'll have to come back.

* * *

To be continued

Is this the end, did Ichi died? What did Shiisaa whisper in Shifu's ear? Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Father's history and keepsake

Family Ties

Chapter 7: Father's history and keepsake

Now we get to learn about Ichi's father's side of the family. I do not own kung fu panda, only Ichi, Fu, Shiisaa, and his father Lao. While Jubei is from blaze blue but will play an important role in the story, since he's Ichi's godfather.

* * *

Ichi's POV

"Agh!"

Where am I, in my room? I thought I was dead, what could've happened? Why did this happen, Shiisaa was not only my cousin but he was my friend, but that friendship was shattered when the leader of the Faye Ling clan took his father and threatened to kill him. Nothing makes sense, I guess it's because...

Shiisaa's POV

"Are you alright son?" My dad asked

"I'm fine, I'm just glad that your alright." I said, lying

My dad's name is Lao, his eyes were the same color as mine, he wore a grey Gi and had a cherry blossom on his shirt. He could tell that I was lying and said "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I asked

"I'm sorry that you had to kill your cousin." Lao said, frowning "Unlike the leader,I was happy to know that my sister was married and pregnant. I thought that he could be like a brother to you, especially when your mother died."

"You don't have to say anything dad."

"Can you tell me what he was like?" He asked

"He was like the greatest cousin in the world." I answered, smiling "He had such strength, he had no bad bone in his body and he has a heart of gold. Dad, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I... I didn't kill him." I explained "I couldn't kill him, he's family after all. I could never do it, so I knocked him out. Please don't be mad, if I didn't they would..."

He hugged me and said "It's ok, you made the right choice. No matter what the leader says, you did the right thing."

I'm happy that he said that, but still nothing makes sense to me. I guess it's because...

Ichi and Shiisaa's POV

Nothing can be explained. Since I was alone in my room, I thought a song could cheer me up. Or at least show how I feel.

Shiisaa: Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to say, nothing to do with the way everythings changed

Ichi: Lost, I feel a little like, a child who's lost, a little like, everythings changed  
a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,

Shiisaa: Everythings changed

Ichi: Lost, confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it, everythings changed I thought I'd make it through the pain

Shiisaa: Everythings changed

Ichi: Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one who, shows no remorse

So I feel little like, a child who's lost, a little like,  
everythings changed a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,

Shiisaa: Everything changed

Ichi: Lost, confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it, everythings changed I thought I'd make it through the pain

Shiisaa: Everythings changed

Both: Nothing is plain  
Nothing can be explained, nothing (repeated)

Ichi: Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one who, shows no remorse  
Given the chance I would happily dance on the grave of the one who, shows no remorse

Shiisaa: Lost, on the way, no one to blame, no one to say, nothing to do with the way everythings changed  
Lost, on the way, no one to blame, no one to say,nothing to do with the way everythings changed

Ichi's POV

I just don't get why this happened. no matter how many times I think about it it just doesn't add up. For sime reason I hear someone crying in front of the door, it was Po with tears in his eyes.

"Your ok, I'm so happy that you're alright!" Po said, kissing my cheek

"Ok, never do that again." I urged him "You should've known that I would come back."

"But I was so worried!" He said, hugging me "I thought you really died, if anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself for not protecting you. I could never go on, knowing that my little brother lost his life."

"Po, your the best." I said, smiling

"Nii-san!"

Fu came in and started hugging me to, the five and Shifu came in as well, they were shocked to see me.

"But how, I thought you were dead?" Tigress said, confused

"I can tell answer that." Shifu explained "When Shiisaa left he whispered in my ear, telling me that you were alive."

* * *

(Flashback)

"I didn't kill Ichi, I only knocked him out." Shiisaa whispered

(End Flashback)

* * *

"The dude rurouni kenshin'd me?" I asked

Everyone looked confused so Fu said "He means, Shiisaa used the back of the sword to knock Ichi out."

"So, Shiisaa didn't want to kill you?" Mantis asked

"No, but he had to do it." I answered "He had to do it, to save his father."

"Well, nice to see you woke up."

When everyone turned around I saw Jubei standing in front of the door; A twin tailed cat, wearing an orange shirt with a hood he wore on his head, he also had sword on his back and a eyepatch on his right eye. Viper asked "Who are you?"

"Ichi hasn't told you about me, I'm hurt." He joked

"Guy's this is Jubei, one of the six heroes and apparently my godfather." I answered

"Your godfather's a..."

"Po already made the joke Crane, your way to late." I explained "But yeah, he's a friend of my dads."

"Please to meet you." Jubei greeted "So kid, I hear you got your butt kicked."

"Yeah, it had to happen I guess." I admitted "So what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked "I'm here to train you for the battle to come."

"What's he talking about?" Po asked

"After we came back, Jubei told me that a warrior was coming to kill me." I explained "That person was Shiisaa, but the fights over so you don't have to train me."

(A/N: Read Blaze Blue: The crimsn rose so then you'll figure things out.)

"That's where you're wrong." Jubei corrected "He's gonna come back, and you need all the time to train."

Thinking about it, Jubei maybe right. It won't be long till they figure out I'm alive, I gotta make sure that I'm ready before that time comes. "Alright, can you let me get ready?"

"Sure kid, I'll wait for you outside." He answered, leaving

"So you're going to leave?" Fu asked

"Yeah, besides if I don't they might come back and attack." I explained "I don't want anything to happen to you guys, that's why I have to get stronger."

"I understand." Shifu agreed

"Master?" The five said

"Ichi has to do this on his own, we can't stop him from his destiny." Shifu said, smiling "Which is why I'm going with him."

"Thanks, wait what!?" I exclaimed

"To train you is my job, and I am your father after all." Shifu explained "Besides, I'm not going to leave you with someone like him."

"What's wrong with Jubei, he's just a cat that's a total... second thought, you can come."

After an hour of packing, we finally went down to see Jubei. "Took you guys long enough."

"We had lunch before we left." I answered "Shifu's coming with us to."

"Yes, now where are we going?" Shifu asked

"We're going on a trip down memory lane." Jubei answered "Now let's go."

Memory lane, is he talking about me? I wonder what this training is gonna bring for me?

Shiisaa's POV

It's already been a day since I left the valley of peace, I wonder if Ichi could forgive me. At least my dad's alright, if anything happened to him I wouldn't know what to do. Huh, what's that sound?

"Dad, are you there?" I asked

When I came into the livingroom I found a servent of the clan's leader. "Shiisaa Faye Ling, I have a message from our leader."

"Where's my dad?" I asked

"That's the message, we know that you didn't kill the dark one." He answered "You have a week to make up your mind, if you choose the wrong side, this time... we'll kill your father."

"What, get back here!"

I was to late, the servent already left. I knew this would happen, now what do I do? Ichi, I hope you can figure something out.

Ichi's POV

"It's been two days, and we haven't gotten anywhere." I groaned "Where are we going?"

"Just see for yourself kid." Jubei answered

This house it looks familiar, it looks like something I've seen before. Wait, now I remember, suddenly Shifu asked "What is this place?"

"... Home." I answered "Jubei, how did you find this place?"

"It's not that hard to find the place." Jubei explained "Come on in, I've fixed up the place since the last time you were here."

"You fixed it up?" Me and Shifu asked

It's been ten years since the last time I was here and... holy crap! This place looks like brand new, I didn't know that Jubei was such a good cleaner. It looks just like it was when I was a little kid. "I fixed it like new, by the way kid this is yours right?"

Jubei took something from his pocket and I was shocked to see a stuffed animal; it was a teddie bear with blue fur wearing a red and white jumpsuit. "Teddie, he looks brand new!"

"So it is yours."

"His names Teddie, but sometimes I call him Ted for short." I said, smiling "He was my best freind as a kid, thanks Jubei!"

"No problem, but I actually thought you would be more mature seeing it." Jubei said, smiling

"Sometimes Ichi shows that he's still a kid inside." Shifu explained "Now why are we here?"

"Follow me downstairs and you'll find out."

"Wait, there's a downstairs?" I asked

He pulled a book from the bookcase and like an old cartoon it showed a secret passageway, I had no idea that it was there. When we reached downstairs we found a secret training room, there were training dummies and a whole bunch of weapons. In the middle of the room was a sword, it was a regular sword with a black handle. Jubei grabbed the long sword and said "This was your fathers sword, with this he gave you your name... Kageichi Muramasa."

"T-That's a Muramasa!?" I exclaimed

"You know about it Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Not much, only stories I read back home." I answered "This sword was made by Sengo Muramasa himself, he was a great swordsmith but he was verging on madness, it's been said that his madness was put into the swords he made. That's why their called demon blades, they thirst for blood and everytime they someone uses them they lose their mind and either cause murder or suicide. It was even said that the weilder of a Muramasa could only sheath the sword until it tasted blood."

"Very impressive Ichi." He said, smiling

"Thanks, I guess Po rubbed off on me." I said, laughing "But how come your not going crazy Jubei?"

"Like I'm gonna lose my mind to a sword." Jubei answered "Now listen up kid, before your dad died he wanted to give you his sword, he also wanted to train you too."

Hearing that just made me regret what happened so long ago, but seeing Shifu put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me made me feel better.

"Come to me."

"Huh?" I asked

"What is it Ichi? Shifu asked

"I-I thought I heard someone call me." I answered

"Probably the sword, your dad would say that the sword would call him too." Jubei explained "Now, are you ready to take your birthright?"

I hesitated at first but then I started to reach for the sword, but then I felt weird feeling in my right eye. The closer my hand reached for the scabbard the more my eye started to sting, and I kept hearing that voice telling me to come to it. When I finally grabbed the scabbard I felt a giant surge go into my mind, it felt like a bolt of lightning just hit me in my head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I then fell unconcious to the ground. It was weird, it felt like a whole bunch of knowledge just came into my head, it was knowledge about how to use the sword and also... memories? They were my dads, it looked like he had a real good life, and he was really happy when I was born. When I woke up I found myself back upstairs, Jubei and Shifu were in front of me drinking tea and sake?

"Welcome back kid." Jubei greeted "How do you feel?"

"I feel like a giant photo album was thrown at me, and I was forced to read the whole thing." I groaned "What happened?"

"Jubei said that you awakened to the other part of yourself." Shifu answered, drinking his tea "You should see yourself in the mirror."

I was confused at first, but then totally freaked out when I saw my self in the mirror; my right eye was bloodred and had a slit like a cat, and I grown fangs... or at least my fangs grown a little longer. Then I heard Jubei say "Congrats kid, you finally woke up to your demon blood."

"D-Demon blood!?" I exclaimed

"Yeah, your dads side of the family were a family of demons." Jubei explained "You're ancestors are a bunch of hellhounds, which explains that fire power of yours. Your first ancestor was taught the legendary Oboro style by the master swordsman Senjyu Oboroya. He taught your ancestor who then taught his child, who taught his child, and so on."

"What is Oboro style?" Shifu asked

"The Oboro style was made by Senjyu Oboroya, he was the first one ever to invent a style that was able to control the demon blades." I explained "My dad's father told him that, his memories are in my head now."

"The sword gave you Reishin's memories, along with his skill in Oboro style." Jubei explained "It might be easier to train you now."

I can't believe that I'm a demon, I really am a monster. Heh, I guess I should've seen that coming.

"Don't worry kid, your only a half demon." Jubei explained

"A half demon, oh yeah my moms normal." I sighed "Thinking about it, this sounds pretty cool!"

"Well starting tomorrow we'll start your training." Shifu said, smiling "I'm just glad that your ok."

Wow, to think that my family was this crazy. My mother's side of the family wanted to kill me, and now I realize that father's side are a bunch of demons. But I guess since Shifu still cares about me, it doesn't matter to me.

"Hey kid, how bout some sake?" Jubei asked

"I told you, I'm not gonna drink." I answered

"Come on, even a half demon can break some rules."

"Not gonna happen."

* * *

To be continued

Ichi has one crazy heritage. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Training part 1

Family Ties

Chapter 8: Training part 1

The next couple of chapters are gonna be Ichi training for his battle to come. Hope you like it. Don't own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

Wensday morning, Ichi had started waking up from his sleep. He was still shocked to realize his fathers heritage, but besides that he seemed alright about it.

"What's that smell?" He said, sniffing the air "It smells delicious."

He left his old room and entered the kitchen, when he looked around he surprised to see Shifu wearing an apron and holding plates of bean buns and tea cakes.

"Um, good morning." Ichi answered

Shifu's POV

It's strange, back home it feels normal to see him wake up with the others; but to see him in pajamas, holding that teddy bear of his... he actually looks adorable. "Good morning Ichi."

"Not really, I'm actually still a little sleepy." He said, yawning "Isn't that my moms apron?"

"Um yes, forgive me if this gives you bad memories." I answered

"Actually, it gives me good ones." Ichi said, smiling "You remind me of her, you have her eyes."

"Is that so?"

"Well what do you know, the puppy dog's awake."

Ichi's POV

Is that Jubei? His face looks a little red, that could mean one thing... he's drunk. "So how about it hic, want some hic sake?"

"No thanks." I groaned

"What's with that attitude?" Jubei asked "Don't you know that the basic japanese breakfast involves dumplings, sweets, and sake?"

"Which you have none." I retorted "I guess trainings gonna have to wait till tomorrow."

"No, training will start today." Shifu corrected "Until Jubei is finished recovering from his intoxication, I will train you."

"I guess that's better than an old drunk." I muttered

"Hey who you callin hic callin old?" Jubei asked

He fell asleep. We ignored him and after I changed clothes, we went down into the training room from before; when I unsheathed my dads or I guess my sword I felt something... bloodlust. I had the sudden urge to kill, to taste blood. But I didn't let it control me, so I endured it.

"Now, are you ready?" Shifu asked

"Sure, where do we start?" I answered

"The basics."

* * *

Part 1: Basics

"But I already know how to use a sword." I explained

"Yes, but it's always good to remember the basics." Shifu said "Now let's practice with a little sparring."

I was about to say 'But you don't have a sword' but then I realized that Shifu brought a backpack with him; when he rummaged through it I was shocked to see him pull out the sword of heroes. It was so elegant and beautiful, it's blade had a emerald dragon on it, and just looking at it made me want to drool. But I held it in trying not to embarass myself. "You brung the sword with us?"

"Yes, your training is going to be much harder." He answered "Which is why you'll need more of a challenge."

I gave out a smirk and said "A sword of heroes versus a sword of demons, sounds like a good match."

He smiled from my enthusiasm; I fell into a sword stance and held the sword in both hands, I felt like there was tension between us, it was so thick that anyone of us could cut it. "Let's go!"

I charged with a forward strike, only to have it blocked by his sword; we clashed at each other and made every move perfect, no matter how we attacked neither one of us could make a hit. I knew it would be hard to make a hit... to tell the truth I didn't even want to.

"Focus, become one with the blade." Shifu explained "Let it become a part of you."

A part of me, so in other words... I have to listen to the blade. Focus, open up your senses, listen to your demon instincs.

"So, you can hear me?" A voice asked

"Who are you?" I retorted

"Can't you tell, your holding me in you're hands."

"... Kageichi Muramasa." I stuttered

"Yes, one of the many sons that Sengo Muramasa created." He explained "I can tell just by looking at you, you have the same look as Reishin, and even more attitude."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said, smiling "Now could you please..."

"You don't have to say it, I already know." Kageichi said "I will give you my power, now become one with the shadows."

I then woke up from my mind, Shifu still didn't make a move. I returned to my stance and said "Become one with the shadows, Kageichi Muramasa!"

The next thing I knew I was right behind of Shifu, my blade was so close to his neck that I could cut it off instantly. "Shadow Stalker."

"How did you do that?" Shifu answered, shocked

I moved back and said "I became one with Kageichi, his power was overflowing inside of me. Next thing I knew I was coming out of your shadow, ready to attack."

"Well done, you showed an excellent performance." Shifu said, smiling "I'm very proud of you."

I always feel happy to hear Shifu say that, I was about to sheath the sword back into scabbard behind my back until I heard Kageichi's voice. "I want blood!"

"Look, if we're going to work together we need to set up some rules." I explained "The only blood you're going to taste is the blood of evil. People, and even demons."

"... You really are like your father." He groaned "Very well, as you wish master."

I came back out of the mindscape and said "Great, now I got two people in my head."

"Shall we continue?" Shifu asked

"Let's." I answered

* * *

Part 2: Reflecting

"This is new for you, I'm going to teach you how to reflect." Shifu explained "I can tell that your blade is strong, if you concentrate on your target you can reflect any projectile weapon."

"That's pretty cool, I think I heard of that." I said, thinking "Oh well, so where do we start?"

He grabbed some shuriken and said "Right now!"

He was throwing them at me at full speed, I started to dodge them as quick as I could; at sometime I was also using my sword to block them. I need to learn how to reflect quick or I'm done for. Come on, focus. I then took a deep breath, and next thing I knew everything was slowing down. I reacted quickly and attacked the shuriken, throwing them right back at Shifu. He grabbed them and said "Very impressive for your first try."

"I think I was in slow motion." I explained "It felt cool, what's next?"

* * *

Part 3: Blink step

"This move is something I made up myself." Shifu explained "I call it the blink step."

"Why do you call it...!?"

Shifu was right in front of me and pointed the sword of heroes to my neck. "If you focus your chi, you can use it to move at high speed."

"Cool!" I exclaimed

"Since you have the same speed I'm going to teach this to you." Shifu explained "Now are you ready, start by focusing your chi."

I formed a sword stance and started to focus; I could feel the chi overflowing inside of me, like a giant tidal wave ready to attack a town. "Now charge!"

I reacted and went for the blink step, I was instantly matching Shifu's speed at every minute; We clashed each other blow for blow, if anyone was there the only thing they could see would be sparks flying in the air. When then stopped and took a break. "You're faster than I expected, I must be getting old."

"Don't say that, I actually thought you had me a couple of times." I said, smiling "I need to practice some more on that technique."

"That you do, but you did show that you can master it." He explained "But I do think that I'm getting a little old."

"Not to me, a wise crazy old lady once said 'Don't act your age, act your shoe size'." I assured "Besides, with those small feet you can pratically be a five year old."

"Thank you Ichi." Shifu said, smiling "That really means alot. That's enough training for today."

When we got upstairs Jubei was asleep, still buzzed. "Hey good lookin, why don't you ditch the zero and come with the hero."

"That catchphrase is so old." I groaned "I guess I'll make dinner."

"No, please let me." Shifu insisted

"If you say so."

Sometimes I wonder what would happened if I didn't met Shifu, I'd probably just be in the same room in that orphanage. I'm really glad that he adopted me. "By the way, are you going to keep that bear?"

"Teddie, oh I guess not." I answered "I have to grow up someday."

"Well don't do it now, you already have the maturity of an adult." Shifu explained "For once you should be happy, and let your childish side come out. Besides, you look adorable holding him."

"A-Adorable, um thanks." I said, blushing

* * *

To be continued

The training chapters are gonna keep coming, so get ready for more. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Training part 2

Family Ties

Chapter 9: Training part 2

* * *

Ichi's POV

It's Thursday already, man time sure flies when your training. Waking up, I didn't find them upstairs, so I went to the training room to find both Jubei and Shifu waiting for me. Amazingly Jubei was alright. "Morning sunshine."

"Wow, I kind of thought you would be groaning nonstop from your hangover." I said, surprised "But I guess you got used to it."

"Trust me kid, once you start you find ways to endure." He said, laughing "So how bout we start training?"

"Ok, I was getting board anyway."

* * *

Part 1: Techniques

"Are you ready Ichi?" Shifu asked

"Sure am, Shifu sensei!" I answered "Ok Jubei sensei, where do we start?"

"Alright, today I'm going to teach you how to use special techniques." He explained "Shifu told me you used one before."

"Yeah, the one I used before was called shadow stalker." I answered

"Well now your gonna learn acouple of new ones." Jubei said, moving his ears "The move your going to try first is called Kage Bushin."

"No way, I'm gonna do shadow clones!?" I exclaimed "Awesome, I'm gonna be like Naruto!"

"Calm down, now focus and attack that wooden dummy over there."

He's right, I gotta calm down. But this so cool, ok focus; I concentrated my chi as hard as I could. I then charged and shouted "Kage Bushin!"

It almost felt like the blade went through the blade, but when I sheathed the sword I realized that wooden dummy was cut in two pieces. And on my left was a another me. "I never thought it would be this good to have a body, better than owning a body with someone else."

"Kage, is that you?" I asked

"You got it, since I'm your shadow I can come out and fight." He answered "But only when you use kage bushin, the rest of the clones will be you."

"Awesome, then we can make an all out attack!"

"Yeah I'm gonna go, it really does feel good to have a body."

He then disappeared in smoke, but I could tell he was still with me. "So Jubei, what's next?"

"Okay, this next technique is called Kagenui or shadow stitching." Jubei explained "Using the muramasa's power over shadows, you can use it to stop enemies in their tracks."

"So it's a unique version of paralyzing." Shifu said, intrigued "Very interesting."

"Now take out Kageichi and focus on it's power."

I took him out of the scabbard and found myself in a mindscape again.

"Are you ready?" Kageichi asked "You have to focus on my power and yours."

"Mines?"

"Yes, focus on your demonic power." He explained

"Right, here I go." I answered

I could feel it, the power coursing through me; it's like endless power. "Kagenui!"

I felt something for a few minutes, but it really didn't look like it anything happened.

"So, what now?" I asked

"Shifu, try to move." Jubei answered

"As you wish... what?"

For some reason Shifu couldn't move, when I looked at his shadow it was like blades were holding him to the ground. "Cool, that's pretty awesome."

"Pretty cool huh, your dad used this move alot to get out of tough places." Jubei explained

"Can you get me out?" Shifu asked

"Oh, I can try."

I didn't really know how to turn it off but I gave it a shot anyway, so I snapped my fingers and the swords stabbing his shadow disappeared instantly. "I gotta remember this one."

"Now listen up kid this next one is called kage bunraku or shadow puppet." Jubei explained "With this technique your dad was able to control people."

"Interesting, with a move like that a person could unlock an enemies secret without even going into the enemies headquarters." Shifu said, smiling "I'd really like to see how this technique work."

"You can sheath your sword, you can use this technique without it." Jubei said "Now, try to control this dummy here."

I was about to do it but then I thought 'wouldn't it be better to use it on people?'. I could feel a demonic grin come on my face as I faced them and said "Kage Bunraku!"

My right eye started glowing red, I felt like I had them tied to multiple threads that were also on my body; I tried moving, that's when I realized that they were doing the exact same thing. 'Oh man, I am gonna have fun with this!' I started dancing around, having them mimic my every move. "This is funny, I like this move."

"Very funny kid now let us go." Jubei ordered

"Hang on let me do something, everyone do the robot!" I said, dancing "I seriously love this move!"

"Ichi, please let us go." Shifu pleaded

"Ok, but just to ask can I do the ventriloquist thing?" I asked "You know when you can make the puppet say what you say."

"Say what you say." Shifu repeated

"Sweet!" I exclaimed

"Wow, your dad might be a little jealous if he was her right now." Jubei said, smiling "You're the first to every try that."

The first huh, I feel kind of cool to know that. I snapped my fingers to get them out of control, waiting for anything else. "What's next, I'm ready for some more!"

"Actually, that's about it." Jubei answered "The rest your gonna have to make up on your own."

"Oh, ok then."

* * *

Part 2: Quickdraw

"Now here's a cool trick you can learn, the quickdraw." Jubei said

"Oh I know that, I've seen it a whole bunch of manga." I explained "It's when a swordsman quickly draws his sword, and with one slash you defeat a whole bunch of enemies with multiple hits, even though it looked like it was one slash."

"Very good kid, now give it a try."

"Sure, if you call me by my name."

He just ignored me, so I ignored me and concentrated. I focused my mind, I could see every hit I would make. There it was, I slashed the air almost cutting it, and I could feel multiple places being slashed. "I did it, I... um, wow."

I sure did it, I basically trashed the whole room! Jubei smiled and said "I'm impressed Ichi!"

"But you need more control." Shifu corrected

"Sorry Shi... where's Shifu?" I asked

"I'm right here."

He was standing behind a weapon holder concealing himself. I was about to see what was wrong but then I stepped on something; it was some of... scratch that, it was all of his robe ripped off. "Could you please pass me my robe?"

"S-Sure." I said, embarrassed

"Hahaha. kid that's priceless!" Jubei said, laughing

"If you need me, I'll be upstairs." Shifu explained "Don't look!"

He quickly ran away, embarrased. I felt kind of stupid for what I did, I really need to apologize.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Jubei assured me

"I should still say sorry, it's my fault." I said, sighing

"First I have to show you something you're gonna love."

* * *

Part 3: Weapon transformation

"So what do you want to show me?" I asked

"First, take those guns of yours out." Jubei answered

"My evokers, ok now what?"

"Have you tried changing them into something else?" Jubei asked

"Something else?"

"Yeah, try changing it into another weapon."

I was still confused, but I gave it a shot anyway; I focused as hard as I could on my evokers, the next thing I knew they started glowing. They merged to getter and made a giant missle launcher, it was and RPG missle launcher.

"Is this a goddamn rpg, I made a goddamn rpg!" I exclaimed "An rpg for a goddamn badass!"

Holding it in my hands felt great, it made me want to shoot something. "Kid, don't lose yourself."

"Huh, oh sorry I just think this is awesome." I said, smiling "It's actually... hypnotizing. Whoa, sorry are we done?"

"I guess so, let's see if your dads ok."

Right when we got upstairs I said "Shifu sorry about before, but check this out. I got an rpg missle launcher!"

The look on his face was hilarious, you just have to see how terrified he was to believe it. "I wonder if I can summon Thanatos like this?"

"No, and don't you dare try to use it!" Shifu shouted

"Sorry, I'll only use it in evoker mode." I assured "Pretty cool though, maybe I'll be able to change it into some other guns."

"You can, anyway let's eat!" Jubei exclaimed

This new move feels awesome, but I think I made Shifu mad at me now. There has to be a way to make it up to him, somehow?

* * *

To be continued

Let's hope Ichi can make it up to Shifu, by the way next chapter will show what's going on back in the valley of peace with Fu and Shiisaa. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Training part 3

Family Ties

Chapter 10: Training part 3

Shifu's POV

It's already Friday, I wonder how the others are doing in the valley? Yesterday was a little embarassing, but I shouldn't have gotten mad at Ichi like that. I wonder if he would forgive me. "Hello Shifu."

What was that? There's no one else here. "I'm down here!"

It was Ichi's stuffed animal. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yep, I'm Teddie nice to meet you." He introduced "Ichi's told me a lot about you."

"Did he really?" I asked

"Yeah, he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for making you mad yesterday." He answered "He didn't mean to make you so mad, could you ever forgive him? He's beary sorry."

I actually chuckled from that, Ichi beat me at apologizing. "Do you know where he is?"

"Sure do, he's outside." Teddie answered "Follow me."

I didn't think he could walk, but when we got outside I found both Ichi and Jubei waiting for me. "Surprised Shifu, I used my shadow puppet technique on Teddie. What do you think?"

"It's quite impressive." I answered "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I should be the one apologizing, after all I'm the one who basically stripped you of your clothes." He explained "Could you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." I answered, hugging him "I just hope you can forgive me."

"Sure."

"Alright enough of this, let's get to training!" Jubei exclaimed "Today were going to have a sparring match, I want you to put all you've learned against me and Shifu."

"A battle against a master and one of the six heroes?" Ichi said, nervously "I don't know."

"You can do it." I assured him "You've shown great skill against me before, now it's time to show your true colors."

"Thanks Shifu, ok can you give me a head start?" He asked

"Go ahead kid, you got five minutes." Jubei answered

Ichi then ran off straight into the forest, I have to make sure to fight at full force. "You alright Shifu, you better get ready to fight."

I summoned my revolvers and said "I'm always ready. Now let's go!"

* * *

Fu's POV

I wonder how Ichi's doing, for some reason I have this strange feeling that something happened. If you can her me Ichi I want you to know that I'm getting stronger too, I've learned some new moves with my harp, and I've also learned how to use it as a close range weapon. If you're gonna get stronger than so will I. "Arrow Rain!"

Playing my harp launches an onslaught of arrows at the training dummies I was training on. "Nice one!"

I turned around to see Po watching me, I guess he was worried about me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just seeing what you were doing." He answered "You sure gotten stronger, I should be jealous."

"Nah, you're still stronger, I've seen you practice with yukianesa and you've really improved." I explained

"Thanks, even though that's its name I'm still gonna call it frostbite."

I was kind of ignoring him at the time, I was still thinking about Ichi. "Thinking about Ichi?"

"Huh, oh yeah."

"What happened to that twin telepathy, can't you feel him?" Po asked

"That's just it, for a while I've been having this strange feeling." I answered "Like Ichi's changed, he's still the same on the outside, but on the inside he's a totally different person."

"Well if he's still the same, that means he'll still be Ichi." Po explained "So he'll still be the brother that we care about."

"Yeah, you're right." I said, smiling "Thanks big bro."

"No problem little sis."

Now I know why Ichi looks up to Po, he really knows how to cheer people up. I hope you come back soon Ichi, then we can show you how we progressed."

* * *

Ichi's POV

Ok, my five minutes are almost up, I gotta make sure that my plan is set. "Alright, everyone call in."

"Clone number one, in position."

"Number two, ready."

"Number three, same here."

"Kage here, I'm always ready."

"Alright, don't forget we're fighting a master of kung fu and one of the six heroes." I explained "We have to be ready for anything."

"Roger!" They exclaimed

I did a kage bushin and positioned Kage and three other clones in different places; they all chaged their evokers into sniper rifles with stun rounds, I'm ready for anything now. Now that my times up... where are they? The next thing I knew, giant bolders were hurling towards me. "Slicer!"

I charged towards them, and with Kageichi I sliced each and everyone of them. When I looked around I found Jubei in front of me, holding the sword from his back. "Nice one Ichi, you really improved with that sword."

"Thanks, I was trained by the best." I said, smiling

"Wow kid, I'm flattered that you think that."

"I was talking about Shifu."

"Ouch, anyway you ready?" He asked, forming a stance

"Always, her I come!"

I surprised him with the blink step, but when I tried to attack from behind he quickly blocked my attack; Jubei was good, I kept attacking but he quickly countered and almost got my side if I didn't dodge with the blink step. "Get ready kid!"

"Kagenui!" I exclaimed

I quickly used shadow stitching to stop him in his tracks, I almost dropped my gaurd until I remembered something. "Where's Shifu?"

"Mystic Arm: Thor!" He exclaimed

Shifu came from behind and attacked with his machine gun, I quickly dodged and reflected his bullets but I made sure that I didn't hit him. After he stopped shooting, he used the blink step behind me and attacked with the sword of heroes.

"Gotcha!" Kage exclaimed

Kage fired a bullet from his sniper which Shifu blocked with his sword, but then the bullet exploded throwing him toward a tree. I used it to my advantage and used blink step to escape.

"You alright Shifu?" Jubei asked

"I'm fine, Ichi isn't holding back." He answered "How about you?"

"Yeah, I got control of my body after he left." Jubei explained "The kids smart, he got snipers waiting at different points. We gotta be careful now."

Meanwhile I hid on top of a tree so they wouldn't find me, and I called Kage on my cellphone. "What?"

"Hello, what's with using the explosive tip rounds?" I asked "I told you to use stun rounds."

"They were explosive stun rounds." Kage answered "You should be thanking me for saving your life."

"Yeah thanks, just watch what you do ok." I explained "We're not about to kill them."

"Right sorry."

"Hang on, got a call from the clones." I said, answering the call "Hello?"

"This is clone number one, their coming your way!" He exclaimed

I reacted to their attacks and quickly dodged, their attacks took down the whole tree. "You gotta be careful kid, you can get killed like that."

"I'll keep that in mind: Shadow Stalker!" I said, coming from behind his shadow "You should do the same Jubei."

"That goes for the both of you." Shifu explained

It was a standstill, I kept my blade at Jubei's head, while Shifu had the sword of heroes next to my neck. I didn't know what to do, but then it hit me. "Kage Bunraku!"

I had them in my technique, I made sure that they were in my control so I moved my hand so they would imitate. Once they were I moved out from between them. I took out my evoker and pointed it toward my head. "Thanatos, I summon you!"

"Are you ready?" He asked, grabbing his sword

"Let's go!" I answered

Using the back of our swords, me and Thanatos attacked with a barrage of sword slashes, and then ending it with a combo. "Black Plague!"

I sheathed my sword and dismissed Thanatos, knowing that it's over. But when I looked at them, they were nothing but black cloths.

"Very impressive Ichi, didn't think you would be them so easily." Jubei said, smiling

"Easily, I actually thought I would die from Shifu!" I exclaimed "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me you could make clones?"

"I can't, those were substitutions." He answered

"Now, are you ready for more?" Shifu asked

"Actually Shifu, he already won." Jubei explained "I can tell that his snipers are watching us, their ready to shoot at his command. Even if he didn't command them, he already placed us in his shadow stitching."

Shifu looked down and found swords of darkness stabbing his shadow. He was unable to move, and he knew that it was over. "Very good, you've gotten alot stronger Ichi."

"Well, sometimes you gotta be strategic when fighting a battle against warriors stronger than you" I explained "I actually thought this up in my head, and this was a much better outcome than the other ones."

"Using your head, I like that." Jubei said, smiling "You completed your training, so it's time for us to go."

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah, don't you want to see everyone again?" He asked "If not we can just go back to training."

"Second thought, let's get going." I answered

"Yes, we should see what's going on back at the valley." Shifu explained "By the way, don't forget to bring Teddie with you."

"I can bring him?" I said, hugging him "Thanks Shifu, you too Jubei!"

"Your welcome, now come on."

I felt great, I finished my training, got to learn my fathers history which is still pretty cool, and now I got a cool sword. I gotta be ready for anything now, I wonder what Shiisaa's up to?"

* * *

Shiisaa's POV

I can't believe he's making me do this again, and my dads been kidnapped again. If I don't kill Ichi this time, their going to kill him.

"So Shiisaa, what are you going to do?"

"Xiaomu, what are you doing here?" I asked

Xiaomu is another one of my cousins. Unlike Ichi, she's a werefox so she's able to turn human whenever she wants; she wore a black and red gi, she had yellow fur and brown eyes. She's the Faye Ling families sage fox so she's lived for a long time, wherever she went she would always have her sword-staff Suiren, and her two handguns silver and platinum with her. "I was just checking on my little cousin."

(A/N: I made this character from Namco X Capcom's Xiaomu, she's just so awesome that I had to do it.)

"Says the old hag." I retorted

"What, I maybe 765 years old but I'm still pratically a teen!" She snorted

"Pratically... ow!" She hit my head hard, I exclaimed "What was that for!"

"You should never insult a womens age." She explained "I heard about what happened, so why didn't you kill the dark one?"

"If you got to know him you would know why." I said "Kageichi... no, Ichi was a nice person. He was someone I could trust and you know what, I think he trusted me too."

"So that's his name, if only I got to meet him." She said, smiling "Maybe we could've been friends."

"You wouldn't mind him being the black beast?" I asked

"I'm a werefox remember, I'd probably get along with him more than you." Xiaomu answered "But what are you going to do now, if you don't fight uncle Lao is done for."

She's right, what am I going to do? Do I save my dad, or do I kill my own cousin? I felt Xiaomu's hand on my shoulder, she said "Don't worry, I'll be there for you no matter what your choice is."

"Thanks Xiaomu."

* * *

To be continued

Two more days till Shiisaa's deadline, what will he choose? Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome back

Family Ties

Chapter 11: Welcome back

* * *

Fu's POV

Two days have passed already, what could those three be doing? I'm really worried about Ichi.

"Something wrong Fu?" Viper asked

"I'm just worried about Ichi and Shifu." I answered

"We all are, but whatever happens they'll be fine." Tigress assured me

"I guess so, but I kept help but feel that something weird is about to happen."

"Intruder, intruder in the hall of warriors!" Zeng exclaimed

"Viper, get the others!" Tigress ordered

"Right!"

Who would be dumb enough to come here alone, probably someone from the boar clan. But when we reached the door we found a dog coming inside; he wore a black and blue shirt with shoes to go with it, he had white shorts with yellow buttons and a belt that was loosened, he had a yellow wristband on his right hand, and on his head were a pair of glasses and a set of big blue headphones.

"Who are you, what do you want!" Tigress said, ready to charge

The dog didn't answer, it looked like he was listening to some music which sounded pretty good. When I got a good look at him, I saw his black and white fur I asked. "Ichi, is that you?"

He opened his left eye and from it's sky blue color I could tell it was him; when he took his headphones off, he smiled and said. "Hey guys, how've you been?"

"It is you!" I exclaimed, hugging him "You're back!"

"Nice to see you too Fu, so what's up guys?" He asked

"Welcome back little bro!" Po greeted

"Wait, where's master Shifu?" Crane asked

"I'm right here." He answered, coming in

"Welcome back master." Everyone said, bowing

"Hey guys, remember me?" Jubei said, also coming in

"Welcome, master Jubei."

"I like the sound of that."

"So Ichi, what happened to you?" Mantis asked "Is your new outfit also part of your outfit?"

"Huh, nah I got it from this store we passed by saturday." He answered "I still can't believe there was a store in china that sells japanese clothing, here Fu this bags got clothes for you."

"Cool!" I exclaimed

Ichi's POV

It feels good to be back, I really missed everyone. But I kind of feel nervous about telling them what happened. That's when I heard Po say. "Hey Ichi, how come your right eye is closed?"

I had no idea what to say, I quickly went towards Shifu and whispered "What do I do, I don't know if I can tell them about what happened."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Shifu assured me "But it would be the right thing to do."

"Right, ok I'll do it." I turned to everyone and said "What I'm about to show and tell you is something you might not believe at first, but it is believely true, it will shock you, and totally you out... you've been warned."

So after that I opened my right eye, and the shock finally started. Po exclaimed "What happened, did you break a blood vessel? Jubei, What did you do to him!?"

"Jubei didn't do anything... much." I assured him "You remember my dad Reishin right, well turns out his whole family tree including him are demons. Hellhounds that were trained by Senjyu Oboroya, a master swordsman who used the power of Sengu Muramasa's demon blades, for generations his family has learned the Oboro style which is the only style that can control a Muramasa, and when I was born my dad was going to train me until I killed him along with my mom. Before we began training, Jubei gave me my dads sword Kageichi Muramasa, it's the same sword he got my name from. When I held it in my hand I felt my dads memories come in my head, along with the Oboro style. When I woke up Jubei explained everything, I'm a half demon on my dads side, while on my moms I'm normal. It's the whole reason why I have my powers, I'm a demon and that's all there is to it."

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone's faces. They looked scared and distant from me, I knew this was a bad idea. But then I felt Fu holding my hand, she smiled and said "I don't care, you could be a demon or the devil itself, either way I'll always think of you as my brother."

"Fu, thank you so much." I said, smiling

"Same here, you'll always be my little brother." Po assured me

"Now two more questions, what's with the glasses?" Fu asked

"Oh well, I thought they make me look cool." I said, embarrassed

"Ok then, now what's with the stuffed bear?"

Oh man, I didn't think anyone could see him. "Um, he's my stuffed animal."

"Wow, I thought you were more mature than that." Mantis said, laughing

"Hey don't laugh, I think it's pretty cool." Po said, smiling "So who's this cute little guy?"

"Thanks big bro, this is Teddie, he's my old childhood friend." I answered "He's my best friend, along with you."

"Well nice to meet you Teddie, my names Po."

"It's beary nice to meet you Po." Teddy greeted

I totally scared Po with that, I really like using shadow puppets. I could see that everyone was laughing to, but Tigress had the same look on her face and said "So has that training really paid off, you look like the same little kid from before."

"Well let's just put it this way... at this exact moment both you and the five would be dead." I answered

I used the blink step to get behind the five, they looked totally surprised. But for Po and Fu, they were totally amazed. Po asked "That was awesome, how did you do that?"

"I learned it from Shifu." I answered

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, after I did Tigress ran off. I gotta remember to find her and say sorry. "So, did anything happen while we were gone?"

"A few misshapes, but nothing we couldn't handle." Fu answered "So, you think something's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"... Maybe, but I hope not." I replied "Let's just hope."

* * *

Shiisaa's POV

So today is the day, I have to make my choice right now. When I entered the leaders room I found him sitting on his throne; he was wearing a silver outfit embedded with jewels, he looked at me with piercing eyes that made me tremble a little bit. "Master Hong, I have come to a descision."

"Is that so, then what will you do?" He asked "Will you kill the black beast, or will you give up the life of your father?"

"I'll... I'll kill the black beast." I answered

"That's good, this time Xiaomu will accompany you." Hong explained "To make sure you don't disobey me."

"Yes master Hong."

I then left the room, I can't believe I agreed to that. How am I going to do this, if I don't I'll lose my dad. How can I do this? Ichi, please forgive me.

* * *

To be continued

Will the climax end the next episode? Chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Sister

Family Ties

Chapter 12: Sister

This chapter shows what happened to Tigress in the last chapter, I kind of wanted to do a bonding moment between her and Ichi. It's short though, don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

Ichi's POV

I wonder where Tigress is? I've basically looked everywhere except... oh duh. Of all the places anyone could find her it would be the training hall, and there she was; it looked like she was training hard, especially since there were holes in the wall. "Hey Tigress, doing some extra training?"

"What do you want?" She snorted

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." I answered "I also wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you feel jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Tigress retorted "What made you think something as stupid as that?"

"The fact that you ran from the others when I said that Shifu showed me that move I used." I answered

Tigress got so angry that she tried to punch me in the face, but I was able to grab it. I could tell by the force of the punch that she was serious. "It's always about you!"

"Huh?" I asked

"For some reason, Shifu spends all of his attention towards you!" She exclaimed "He never has time for us, even Po spends more time with you. You always look towards them for help, no matter what happens to you, there always the the first to come to the rescue."

"You're right."

"What?"

"I said you're right, there always the first people I go to for help." I explained "I guess it's because I look up to them. Don't get me wrong I look up to you and the rest of the five too, just not as much to ask for help. You're also right about me getting all the attention, for that I'm sorry. After all, you were adopted by Shifu before me, so you should get more attention."

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Tigress replied "I was jealous of you, but it wasn't because of you getting all of the attention. It was because that after all you've been through... you were still able to smile at everything. I could tell that you were stronger than me just from that."

"You think I'm stronger than you, I actually think your the strongest."

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, you always go at full strength in battle, and your not afraid of anything." I answered "I could never do that, I mean I'm afraid of thunder storms, everytime it comes I become paralyzed with fear. I look up to you because of that, you're not afraid of anything."

It looked like she was happy for a minute, I actually saw a smile. "I'll see you later sis."

"Sis?" Tigress asked

"Yeah, we're both adopted by Shifu so we're pratically related." I answered "Do you mind me calling you that?"

"Not at all, I actually like that you think of me as your sister." She said, smiling

"That's good to know, see you tomorrow sis."

I feel good about what I did, I hope now we can be more of friends. Now there's only one thing left to do... and it all starts tomorrow.

* * *

To be continued

The battle begins next time. Chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Knowing the truth

Family Ties

Chapter 13: Knowing the truth

* * *

Shiisaa's POV

The valley of peace, I missed being here. But now I'm on a mission, and I can't stop now.

"So this is the jade palace?" Xiaomu asked "It's big."

"Yeah, the people there are great." I answered "The only downside are the stairs."

"No kidding, I bet whoever climbs these, they have to take a ten minute breather before going inside." She explained

"Probably, now let's go."

I really hate these stairs, but I kept going no matter what. I have to remember that this is for my dad... but can I really kill my own cousin? When finally reaching the front door I wonder all of this.

"God... why is... this place... so... high?" Xiaomu asked, breathing deeply

"Don't ask me... ask them." I answered

When I opened the door I found Ichi standing in front of me. "Hey Shiisaa, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, it's good to see that you're ok." I said, smiling "Where's everyone else?"

"Right here." Shifu answered

Both Po, Fu, Shifu, and the five were right behind Ichi; right when I was about to greet them, I remembered Xiaomu and said "Everyone this is Xiaomu, she's the fox sage of the Faye Ling clan and is also my cousin. Making her Ichi and Fu's cousin too."

"Nice to meet you." Ichi greeted

Ichi's POV

It looked like she was examining me, was there someting on me or something? "Nice clothes, those glasses make you look cool too."

"Oh thanks, since your a fox sage does that mean that you're a werefox?" I asked "I never met one before."

"I like this cousin already, it's too bad that we had to meet this way." She said, smiling

"Right, Shiisaa are you ready?" I asked

"Yeah, I have to do this to save my dad." He answered

"But one thing first, if I win you have to do something for me." I explained

"Alright, now where do we do this?" Shiisaa asked

"The training grounds." I answered

"So the time has finally come."

Jubei came out of nowhere and smiled like something good was gonna come from this. "Right this is Jubei, one of the six heroes and my godfather."

"Nice to finally meet you Shiisaa." He greeted "And I must say that you look beautiful Xiaomu."

"Thanks, but you won't get anything from me." Xiaomu replied

"Let's go." I said

It only took a few minutes to get to the training grounds, but when we took our places I could feel the tension between us growing; It felt like the whole world was starting to shake.

"Master, do you think Ichi could win this time?" Viper asked

"We just have to wait and see." Shifu answered "For now we have to beleive in him."

Shiisaa's POV

What's this feeling coming from Ichi, it's like a dark forboding coming from both his new sword and himself. What's with his right eye, it looks demonic. "You wanna know what happened to me?"

"What?" I asked

"I woke up to the demon blood from my fathers side." He explained "This blade was his also, Kageichi Muramasa."

"No way, Ichi has a demon blade!?" Fu exclaimed

"Best cousin ever!" Xiaomu shouted

A demon blade, no I can't give up here. I brung out and said "I won't lose. I am the white void, I am the cold steel, with blade in hand I will vanquish all evil. I am Shiisaa, the end has come!"

"Very well, I am the shadowed one, I am the darkness in peoples hearts, with the power of demons I will destroy destinys hold on others. I am Kageichi, and I will save you!"

Save me, could he really do that? "Iku ze!"

"Huh?"

Before I realized it, Ichi came at me from behind, but I quickly dodged before he had a chance to block; but I was unaware that he came in front of me and punched me in the face. Wait is that?

"T-Theres two Ichi's?" Po asked

"He made shadow clones, awesome." Fu and Xiaomu exclaimed

"Ready Kage?" Ichi asked

"Let's Go!" He answered

The both of them attacked me with full force, and when the clone named Kage attacked me I blocked him only to get attacked on the side by Ichi. "Shadows Hornet!"

He then attacked me with quick strikes with his sword, all I could do was block every hit; if I didn't do something quick Kage would have attacked, so I fromed a seal and countered Ichi by grabbing him and throwing him at Kage. "I won't lose to you. Kokuujin: Shippuu!"

I launched my shockwave, but when I launched it Ichi took out his guns and turned them into a cannon. Xiaomu asked "Is that a rpg missle launcher, he's got a rpg missle launcher!?"

"Deja vu." Jubei said, laughing

"Eat this!"

Ichi fired the missle and it clashed with the shockwave causing a big explosion, I couldn't see a thing but before I could react I saw Kage attacking from above. "You're done!"

I have to react. "Kokuujin: Yukikaze!"

I formed another seal, and when he attacked I countered and sliced him in half. "Shadows Hornet!"

Ichi came out of nowhere and attacked with quick stabs, but the only thing he attacked was my sides and left cheek. "Why do you hold back!?"

"You'll see." He said, attacking

"If you don't attack at full force, than I will!" I exclaimed "Kokuujin Ougi: Akumetsu!"

I made another seal, and as he attacked I countered with an attack so devastating that it broke his sword. Blood was spilling from his body as he fell to the ground. "Forgive me, but this was destined to happen."

"I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like Ichi's gone." Xiaomu explained

"I wouldn't say that, the kids coming back in just a moment." Jubei assured

I was confused until I felt it, a distortion of power so strong that the person with it could kill someone with a glare. Ichi started to get up from the ground and sheathed his sword, when he opened his eyes his left eye became red and demonic just like his right one.

"Ichi is the descendant of the black beast, and because of that he has unimaginable strength." Jubei explained

* * *

(Flashback)

"The power of the black beast?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, if you focus on it, you can unleash the power of the black beast inside of you." Jubei explained "You should only use it in a case of emergency, kind of like with the azure grimoire."

"What would happen if I use them both?"

"Who knows, maybe you'll cause the apocalypse." Jubei answered "Don't even think about it kid."

"What, I promise I won't use them both." Ichi assured "Well, if I turn evil than maybe I will."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Ichi started to engulf his hands in flames but something happened, the flames turned as black as night. When he grabbed his sword the blade looked as good as new. "What the, but I broke that sword!"

"A Muramasa can regenerate its blade by drinking the blood of its weilders enemy." Ichi explained "Or the blood of the owner himself."

Blood of the owner, does that mean that he let himself get attacked? The blade started to get engulfed as with his hands and then he shouted "Kagenui!"

"I-I can't move." I stated

"Look at your shadow." Ichi explained

What the, my shadow has blades stabbing it to the ground; because of that I can't move, all I could do was wait for it to end.

"Shiisaa, this is the end!" Ichi said, charging at me "Destiny Slayer!"

There it was, I felt the black flames engulfing me; I thought I was dead, but my blood didn't spill, my heart didn't stop beating. I thought it was over until I heard a voice. "I win Shiisaa, now it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes to find Ichi with his left eye back to normal standing above me, we were still at the training grounds and my wounds were completely healed. "How?"

"Thank Fu, she's the one who healed you." He answered "Nice job on the cadenza Fu."

"Thanks, I've been practicing on my harp since you were gone." Fu explained

"But why did you do that, why didn't you kill me?" I asked

"Don't you want to save your dad?" Ichi replied

"My dad?"

"Yeah, remember what would happen if I win?" He asked "You have to do something for me, and what I want you to do... is help me save your dad."

"Ichi, you... thank you." I sad teary eyed "But master Hong, I don't know if I can fight him."

"Leave that to me!" He assured "I'll take him down easily!"

"But Ichi, Hong is the father of both my father and your mother." I explained "Which makes him... are grandfather."

Ichi's POV

Are grandfather, all this time, the person who sentenced me to death was my own grandfather? He thinks of me as an abomination, something that shouldn't exist... something that should die? Why... Why... WHY!

Shiisaa's POV

Those black flames from before appeared again, they engufed Ichi until it became a giant tornado. Ichi's body had changed completely; he was a giant black beast, with a long tail and menacing claws, his eyes were red and demonic and when he roared, it sounded like someone was crying. I could actually see tears fall from his eyes, and as he started to turn back he fell to his knees crying. "So, that was the black beast."

"Ichi, are you ok?" Fu asked

"I-I'm fine." He answered "I just needed to let out some steam."

"Wow, that was awesome!" Po exclaimed "What move was that?"

"I don't have a name for it, I just did it." Ichi explained "I guess I turned into the black beast inside of me, it might be useful. But still, I can't believe our own grandfather is the cause of this."

"Trust me, I felt the same way when he ordered me to kill you the first time." I said

"So what are we waiting for?" Xiaomu asked "Are we gonna stand here, or are we gonna kick Hong's ass!"

"I agree with Xiaomu, let's take him down!" Fu agreed

"We can't let him get away with this." Shifu explained "We have to stop him now."

"If Ichi's going to fight, than so will I." Tigress said, determined

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed

"Well Shiisaa, what will you do?" Ichi asked

Everyone, their doing all of this for me and Ichi; I know what I have to do. "Living is not breathing but doing, this time I'm going to do something. This time... I'm going to save my father!"

"Same here, my parents tried to protect me so I could live." He explained "I won't let them die in vain, which is why I'm going to fight... to fight for my freedom to live!"

His will to live is so strong, I actually feel jealous of him. With that will power, I know we can win!

* * *

To be continued

How's that for suspense, what will be the outcome of this conflict? Chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Infiltrating the compound

Family Ties

Chapter 14: Infiltrating the compound

* * *

"Is this the place?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, this is the Faye Ling compound." Shiisaa answered

Ichi's POV

So this is where my mother comes from, in there lies the person who's been trying to kill me for years. The person who's even tried to use my own cousin to kill me, that person... is my grandfather. I can't forgive for what he's done, Po asked "So how do we get in?"

"Leave that to me." I answered

I walked to the door which was gaurded by two warriors with spears, I could tell that everyone was confused. I could hear Xiaomu asking "What is he doing?"

"I bet he's gonna use one of his new moves." Po said, excited

"Hey kid, what do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough: Devils Blink!" I exclaimed, as my eyes glowed blue I said "You guys look tired, why don't you take a nap for a couple of hours?"

"Yes my lord." They obeyed

They instantly fell asleep after I asked them to, when everyone came over Po asked "Wasn't that your power to control people?"

"Yeah, you see a friend of a certain someone gave him the name." I explained "I liked the name, so I asked him if I could use it, and he said sure."

(A/N: I'd like to thank Azure millenium for giving me the name 'Devil's blink' I hope you can help me make more attacks.)

"Alright let's go!" Shiisaa exclaimed

"Wait, there might be more gaurds waiting for us inside." Shifu explained

"Who cares, I'll bust a cap in all of their asses!" Xiaomu said, grabbing her guns

"Yeah, let's bust some caps!" Fu agreed

"Wait a minute, those gaurds look weird." I said "I can see a dark forboding coming from them."

It's weird, my right eye could see what those gaurds looked like on the inside; they looked menacing and murderous. Crane asked "So if their not normal, than what are they?"

"... Their demons." I answered

"What, so Hong has been using demon gaurds?" Shiisaa asked "I always thought they were distant relatives I never knew about, I guess we have to fight through them."

"No, I'll take care of this." I assured him

"No way, I'm helping!" Po exclaimed

"So are we!" Mantis agreed

"Don't worry, their weak lesser demons." I assured them "Besides, Kageichi has been dying for some blood. And to tell the truth... so have I."

When I opened the door, over a hundred gaurds stared at us with swords and spears in their hands; I could feel the bloodlust coming from my blade, and I could also feel it coming from me.

"It's him, it's the dark one!"

"Kill him, kill him!"

Shiisaa's POV

"Quickdraw!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi attacked with one slash, but it looked like a dozen when he killed over ten gaurds; he kept decapitating and slicing them in half. The look on his face was horrifying, his smile was demonic and it looked like he was enjoying it. "Black Devourer!"

He stabbed the sword into the ground and their shadows grew hands and grabbed the gaurds bodies; as they pulled them in large teeth devoured them all leaving blood everywhere. Ichi turned around to show his face covered with blood and showing a demonic smile. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am so high on life right now, or maybe I'm losing my mind... probably both, hahahahaha!"

"Ichi, what you did was... Totally brutal!" Xiaomu exclaimed "That was so awesome, do it again!"

"Next time, right now I need to calm down before I go insanely murderous." He explained "There's more coming!"

He was right, more and more gaurds came in and tried to attack but Po and the five attacked them. Shifu exclaimed "Go, we'll take care of this!"

"But."

"This is something both you and Shiisaa have to do." He explained "No matter what happens, you have to make sure you win."

"Suiren Ni no Kata!" Xiaomu exclaimed, attacking more gaurds with her sword "Hurry up, we can finish them off!"

"Right, Ichi let's go!" I shouted

"Right!"

We went further into the compound until we made it into the last door. This felt weird, like we were at the final boss of some game. "You feel it to right?"

"Yeah, you think that we can do this by ourselves?" I asked "Hong's the leader of the Faye Ling clan, meaning that's he's the strongest warrior here."

"But were the descendant of the black beast and one of the six heroes." Ichi explained "Even though titles don't mean much to me, I think we can win with that."

"You're right, let's go!"

When we opened the door we found Hong pointing a sword at my fathers neck. "Dad!"

"Shiisaa, you dare come back with that abomination." Hong snorted "Have you no shame."

"Shut up, if you try to hurt my father... I'll kill you!" I retorted

"Grandfather Hong, before we fight I want to talk to you." Ichi explained "Why would you do all this, why would you do all of this just to kill me?"

Hong looked hesitant at first, but he said "You are the black beast, I tried to stop your mother from marrying that japanese commoner, but she didn't listen. She thought following her heart was better than following orders, what a fool! Her choice gave both to the creature destined to destroy all of humanity, which is why I ordered everyone to kill you. But when we found the house it was burned in a fire along with your parents dead corpses, I could tell you survived but the rest of the clan gave up, they thought even though you were the black beast you should have a chance to live happily. You don't deserve anything but death, you are nothing but an apocalyptic monster! That's why I used the power of demons, so I could find and kill you, but when I heard that my sons child was a descandant of the heroes that killed the black beast I thought it would be perfect, but you brainwashed him and made him your slave! Now I'll finish you off myself, I will be the hero of this world!"

"You're a fool!" Ichi exclaimed

Ichi's body had flames of rage circling him, he said "Why don't you understand, for ten years of my life I've been in isolation, I never asked for anything from anyone. Whatever I did I did with hard work, I lived through storms and other dangerous weather conditions. But all you could think about was trying to kill me, you even gave your soul to demons. As far as I can tell, you're the real monster! You think by killing me you'll become the savior of this world, don't make me laugh. There's only one truth to this. You, my own grandfather... You tried to kill me!"

I never seen him so mad before, he's even more mad than when I told him about Hong being our grandfather. But Hong just laughed and said "So what if I did?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Before I could react, Ichi had already charged at him with a fist of flames; Hong pushed my father out of the way and blocked it with his sword, but the punch was so strong that he broke it and made a hit to his face. I rushed over to my dad and said "Dad, are you ok?"

"Nothing I can't handle, so is that him?" He asked

He stared at Ichi who was still attacking Hong with rage filled eyes, I answered "Yeah, that's Ichi."

"He's strong, just like his mother." Lao said, smiling

"Dad I want you to get out of here." I explained "Go help Xiaomu and the others."

"Alright, just be careful."

With my dad gone I directed all of my attention to Hong, but he had already grabbed Ichi by the neck. He was about to throw him to a wall but I intercepted it and grabbed him before he hit the wall, I asked "Are you ok Ichi?"

"Yeah, he's got demonic strength now." He groaned "We have to be careful, he's got more power now."

"Right, then let's go!"

The both of us charged with our swords, but he just grabbed them both like they were nothing. We tried to break free so we kicked him in the face and pushed him back. Ichi wasn't kidding, he really is strong. "So what do we do... Ichi?"

Ichi's left eye turned red and demonic like his right, he was using the black beasts power again. Ichi asked "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I answered "What did you have in mind?"

"Just watch: Shadow Chains!" He exclaimed

I didn't know it at first, but then I saw my shadow connected to his with chains; Ichi then went off to attack Hong with his sword covered in black flames, he missed but he was able to hurt him with the flames. But right when Hong was about to punch him, Ichi shouted "Pull the chain!"

I pulled them with all my strength and Ichi automatically came back beside me. Now I know what this move is for. "Ok, so we work together?"

"Oh yeah." Ichi answered "You ready?"

"Definetly!"

Ready to show him what we got we shouted "Iku ze!"

We stormed right at him from different sides, and right when it looked like Ichi was about to attack he pulled the chains and gave me a chaince to land a direct hit with my sword; right when I attacked Ichi summoned his persona and said "Let's go, Thanatos!"

With both of their swords in black flames, they continuously attacked him at full strength. When they finished they exclaimed "Black Plague!"

Hong was engulfed in black flames, though he was injured he was still able to attack; that's where I realized my chance was right here and now! "Ichi, pull me towards you!"

When he pulled the chains, I formed a seal around me to protect me; and when Hong I attacked it, I countered and exclaimed "Kokuujin: Yukikaze!"

I struck him down and made him fall to his knees. He was hurt, now we just have to finish him off. "Now what?"

"Focus your power." Ichi commanded "We'll combine the power of both light and darkness."

"I don't know what to do, but I'll try!" I said, focusing

I still don't understand but I tried anyway, I focused all of my power into one being; when I did that I also felt the power coming from Ichi, I guess it was from the chain that was binding us together. I actually felt like we were one and the same.

"Let light and dark become one." We chanted

"Let the light shine in the dark." I chanted

"And let the darkness shade the light!" Ichi continued

Our blades along with our entire bodies became embodied and black and white light; power was coursing between us, we dashed straight through him and attacked on every side. We then jumped in the air and exclaimed "Endless Twilight!"

All the light that embodied us went into our swords, and when we swung them together they launched a devestating blast; the blast destroyed the whole area he was on, when the smoke cleared he was on the ground unconcious. "W-We did it!"

"Wahoo, you got knocked the hell out!" Ichi taunted "Boy, am I tired."

"Yeah, let's go meet the others." I said, smiling

Ichi's POV

I guess I was able to avenge my parents, I feel alot better now that it's over. But for some reason I sense this strange dark feeling coming from the room. That's when I heard Kageichi shout in my head "It's not over, he's not done!"

"What?"

When me and Shiisaa turned around we saw Hong changing into something else; he became a large lion, with a goat as it's second head, and a snake as it's tail. "A chimera, is that demon he sold his soul to?"

"Ichi look out!" Shiisaa exclaimed

Shiisaa pushed me out of the way, only to get hit by the snake and hurling towards a wall; I felt afraid, I didn't know what to do next. Am I going to die here?

"Now I will become the savior of this world!" Hong exlaimed

I was so scared that I couldn't move, but I remembered what Jubei told me about using both the power of the azure grimoire and the black beast at the same time. I knew what I had to do, I shouted "Shiisaa, I don't know what'll happen if I do this combo, so hurry up and get out of here!"

"No way, I'm not leaving you!" He argued

"Suit yourself." I agreed, I raised my right hand towards my face and chainted "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interruption imaginary number formed... Azure Grimoire... Activated!"

This felt different than the last few times I used this, the dark energy was dispersin from my hand but it felt like even more was coming out; it was like a giant malestrom was coming out the back of my hand, I actually laughed from the power that was flowing in me. "Now let me show you the power of the black beast and the azure grimoire. Welcome... to your apocalypse!"

Shiisaa's POV

The whole roof was destroyed from the power coming from Ichi's body, the clouds were becoming dark and destructive; black lightning was crashing down Hongs body, and under him was a giant coffin. Then demonic hands came from under the coffin and grabbed both his arms, legs, and tail. They pulled and forcibly ripped them apart, I couldn't believe the brutality that just happened here. When he fell to the ground he wuickly reverted back to his original form. "N-No, I'm supposed to be the worlds savior. I can't lose to you!"

"Do you want to see the black beast?" Ichi asked "Very well, let me show it's true form."

Ichi's body was engulfed in black flames, and when they disappeared he became the same giant monster from before; his teeth were snarling, and water was coming from his mouth. Wait... is Ichi gonna do what think he's gonna do?

"No, No please stop!" Hong shreiked

I was right, Ichi grabbed him in his mouth and started tearing his body with his teeth; he then hurled him towards a wall and smashed his head, he then started to put his body even further into his mouth until he swallowed him whole.

"I can't believe it." I said, stunned "Y-You... ate him."

* * *

To be continued

Man this is long, but damn Ichi went fatality on hong. I guess the final chapter will be next time, chapter 15 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Is this goodbye?

Family Ties

Chapter 15: Is this goodbye?

This takes place a few minutes before Ichi activates the azure grimoire, please enjoy.

* * *

"What's going on?" Tigress asked "What's with this earthquake?"

Jubei sighed and said "That kid's just like his father, he doesn't listen to me at all."

"Ichi's doing this?" Crane asked

"Yep, he just used the azure grimoire along with the power of the black beast." He explained "Basically, he's causing his own apocalypse on Hong."

"Then we better catch up to them before all hell breaks loose." Xiaomu suggested

Everyone agreed and quickly ran to the direction where Ichi and Shiisaa, but when they reached the door they felt a large amount of killing intent coming from inside; Fu almost fell to her knees in fear, but she stood her ground ready for anything. Shifu asked "Is everyone ready?"

After they nodded Shifu opened the door to find the black beast in front of them, it let out a roar so devastating that it destroyed the rest of the room. Crane asked "Isn't that Ichi?"

"Yep, looks like he turned into the black beast himself." Jubei answered "He's controlling it too, that makes him one badass mother..."

Shifu whacked him on the head and said "We'll have none of those words in this story. It looks like he's changing back."

Shifu was right, the beast started to disappear and Ichi was found in it's place; he looked like he wasn't feeling well. Fu asked "Ichi, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah what's up?" He asked, smiling "Wait, where's Shiisaa?"

"I'm over here." Shiisaa called out "That power you used nearly destroyed the whole compound."

"It did... oh, it sure did."

"What happened to Hong?" She asked "Did he escape?"

"Um, actually... Shiisaa you tell them."

"No way, I saw the whole thing and I still can't believe it." He explained

"Fine, you see I... ate him." Ichi finally answered

The look on everyones face made Ichi realize that they were totally freaked out, Po exclaimed "You ate him!? I guess you have to learn how to control it some more."

"Yeah no, I was totally in control when I turned into the black beast." Ichi explained "As a half demon, I don't really care about people I don't like. Hong was someone I really hated."

"How could you eat him!?" Fu asked

"Well he tried to kill me for ten years, he talked trash about our parents, and he turned into a demon." He answered

"Oh, then good riddance." Fu said, unfazed "So how did he taste?"

"Not bad, a little bitter though." Ichi explained "But I really don't want to do it again, it's hard to eat a body whole... that and it's hard to get down."

After a few minutes everyone seemed unfazed to the fact that he ate Hong, but after seeing Lao, Ichi walked over to him and said "Nice to meet you uncle Lao, I'm Kageichi. But everyone calls me Ichi."

Fu's POV

I kind of thought it was weird that Ichi just became happy go lucky after he just ate our grandfather, it didn't look like uncle Lao cared since he hugged him and said "I'm so happy to finally meet you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you all those years."

"Don't worry about it." Ichi said smiling "You already met Fu right, she's my twin sister."

"Yes, meeting her was a surprise to." He answered "But you eating Hong was even more surprising."

"I'll say, you met our godfather Jubei right?" I asked

"Actually, there's something I've been keeping a secret to the clan about." Lao answered "I actually met Jubei before, I also met Reishin."

"Y-You knew our dad?" Ichi asked

"Are you kidding, the three of us were best friends." Jubei explained "We were at your dad's bachelor party before your mom married him."

Our dad was freinds with our moms brother? I never would've guessed. Shiisaa was surprised and said "Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked me." He answered

"Yeah, your dad was quite the drinker back in the day." Jubei said, laughing "Hey, why don't we have a drink like old times?"

"Sounds good to me!"

I could hear Shiisaa saying "Oh god, what am I gonna do?"

Ichi whispered "How about we let them remember the old days, while we go outside."

"Agreed." Everyone said

Ichi's POV

While they talked about the glory days, everyone else went outside to get some air; now that it was over there was only one more descision to make. Po said "At least now we can go home."

"Yeah, let's get going." Viper agreed

But... can I really make this descision?

"What's wrong with you two?" Mantis asked "Aren't you coming?"

"Well, we kind of decided that..."

"We're going to stay here." I continued

"What!?"

"You're staying with us, why?" Shiisaa asked

"We were thinking about this for a while." Fu answered "So if it ever came to this we would live here."

"In other words... this is where we say goodbye." I continued

The looks on everyones face were filled with sadness and depression, was this really the right choice? By the time Jubei and uncle Lao came, they both asked "What's going on?"

"Fu and Ichi said they're going to stay with us." Xiaomu answered

"What!?"

"It's true, from now on we're staying here." I explained "But..."

"But what?" Po snorted "You'd be better off with them anyway, who needs you two!"

I could see the tears coming from Po's eyes, I knew something like this would happen. I want them to at least remember us while we're gone, so I said "Po... I want you to have Teddie."

"What, but why?" He asked

"I want you guys to remember us while we're gone." I answered "With Teddie, you can always remember us... even though we're gone. But hey, at least we have our memories right?"

Why did I say that, I made it feel like we weren't going to see them again. Such an idiot, and yet Po actually hugged me and said "I'll miss you guys, just don't forget about me being your big brother alright?"

"We promise big bro." I said, smiling

"You guys will always be family to us." Fu said, when she reached for her pocket she took out her mp3 and said "You can have this too, you guys might like the music."

While she gave the five a hug, Shifu came towards me and said "So, this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, but I won't forget you." I answered "I'll never forget the person who raised me, I'll never forget... my father."

Shifu actually pulled me towards him so he could hug me. With tears in his eyes he said "I'll never forget you, just promise you won't forget me."

"I promise dad." I answered, teary eyed

"Lao!" Shifu exclaimed

"Y-Yes?" Lao asked

After retaining his strict look, he said "I want you to take good care of these twins."

"I will, you have my word."

"Not just that, I want you to remember a few things." Shifu explained "Their training always start after breakfast, they like to listen to music while they train so let them listen to something. Ichi is afraid of thunder storms, he always sits in a corner when it comes, so try to comfort him. Another thing, Ichi's favorite food is takoyaki while Fu's is sushi, they can cook for themselves but you should at least try to cook for them. Last but not least, if I hear that your drinking near the children even your own son, I promise you that I'll come straight back and teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Y-Yes sir." Lao stuttered

"Damn, Shifu is hardcore when it comes to you guys." Xiaomu said

"He's like that with everyone." Fu corrected "He's been a father figure to everyone in the jade palace."

"To know that he adopted me and Fu, I'm just happy that I met him." I said, smiling "So Jubei, where are you going?"

"I guess I'll go back to your old house." He answered "After all, it's mine now."

"Whatever, just don't destroy anything or I'll go apocalyptic on your furry ass." I warned him

"Is that what Hong was like?" Jubei asked "Have you ever heard the saying 'You are what you eat?'"

"Have you ever heard the saying 'shut the hell up?'" I retorted

Everyone was laughing, at least their happy now. "Well, this is goodbye."

"Yeah, goodbye." They all said

While they were walking away I could feel a tear falling down my right eye. Fu asked "Do you have something in your eye?"

"No... we'll see them again." I answered "I know we will."

* * *

Two Months Later

Po's POV

I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen those two, everytime I wake up I always think that Ichi is right next to me about to wake up. Since it was Sunday I thought I would walk aroud the place to remember them a little. "Having a hard time panda?"

I could tell that was Shifu so I said "Yeah, it's hard to remember that those two are gone, they really made this place more... lively."

"You're right." He agreed "Speaking of the twins, how is Teddie?"

"Oh he's fine, no rips or anything, but..."

"What is it panda?" Shifu asked

"It's just that, I never got to see what Ichi looked like while sleeping with Teddie." I answered "Did you ever see him when you were training?"

"Yes I did, he was actually adorable." Shifu said, smiling "Especially when he just woke up."

"I can totally see it, it's so cute!"

"Master Shifu!" Zeng flew in and said "You have a message."

"Who's it from?" I asked

"It's from Ichi and Fu." He answered "Let's see here..."

Dear Everyone

Hey guys it's us! How have you been for the past two months, I bet you're bored without us. Anway we're doing ok, uncle Lao is a great guy, he's funny too. We actually thought of writing about him being drunk in front of us, just to see Shifu kill him but we thought he should get a break. Shiisaa and Xiaomu are cool too, Xiaomu is like a big sister to me, she bought me a bunch of cool dresses to wear. Shiisaa is awesome, the drawings he made are amazing and the music he has freaking rocks!

"It looks like their having fun." I said, smiling

"Wait, there's more."

Sometimes Jubei comes to see how we're doing, not that I would say it to his face but he's actually alright. He does a little sparring with us, amazingly he's actually good at fighting without a sword. After a while uncle Lao came to us and asked if he wanted him to adopt us.

"Adopt them!?" I exclaimed "Don't tell me that..."

"Be quiet panda, now keep reading!" Shifu ordered

We actually thought it was a good idea but... we had to refuse. We told him that we already had a dad, and that the rest of our family was waiting for us back home. Speaking of that do you like the songs I have on my mp3? What about Teddie, is he ok?

"Those two are the same as always." I said smiling "Hey there's more."

I hope you guys you didn't forget about us, we really missed you. Even if we're not related by blood, we'll always think of you as our real family. Love Ichi and Fu.

I think a tear came down my eye. "I miss those two so much!"

"It looks like they wrote something else." Shifu pointed out

P.S: You're gonna be in for a surprise in a few minutes.

"What does that... huh?"

Flames sprouted out of the floor, and out came two figures; one of them was wearing a black skull necklace, he wore a white shirt and khaki colored pants, he had chains on his pants and wore black and red shoes, he was also holding a sword in his hands. The other one who looked like a girl wore a orange long sleeved shirt with a skull shaped like a heart with crossbones under it, she wore white shorts and black and yellow shoes. They both wore hats with skulls on them, only the boys skull was bigger, while the girls was like a little pin.

"One: Strength that comes from the flames in our souls."

"Two: The power to never give up in battle."

"Three: The power to look through..."

"The harsh cruelty in this world."

As the smoke started to disappear, I was starting to realize who it was.

"Crimson Flame: Kageichi Kagi."

"Azure Flame: Fu Kagi."

"We are the flames of justice, and we will always be there for the people we care about!"

I can't believe it, I hugged them and said "Ichi, Fu, I can't believe that you're here!"

"Yes we're here, now stop or we'll die!" Fu exclaimed

"Sorry, but I've missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you two big bro." Ichi said, smiling "You guys are the reason why we came back."

"We definetly missed you to, oto-san." Fu agreed

"I can't believe you came back." Shifu said, teary eyed

"Of course we would come back, we live here." The twins said "Besides, ending it there would end all of our stories."

"What?"

"Nothing, we'll be in our rooms!"

Ichi and Fu's POV

It's good to be home. Hope you all liked the story!

* * *

The End

Thank you for the reviews, you rock!


	16. Choices

Family Ties

Choices

* * *

Twins: Hello readers!

Ichi: I'm Ichi!

Fu: And I'm Fu!

Twins: And together we're going to tell you about your choices!

Ichi: You see Klonoakazeno has thought of doing a kingdom hearts x-over, but he doesn't know what to do after it.

Fu: So he asked us to ask you to make a choice between these other stories.

Demon Slayer: A KFP story and guess what, Klonoakazeno is the main character!

Ichi: There's also

Kung Fu Host Club: A KFP and Ouran High School Host Club crossover, Ichi wanted to learn more about his japanese heritage so he's going to attend high school in Japan.

Fu: Last but not least.

Nightmare in the valley of peace: A halloween fic, Ichi gets his long awaited payback on Dash, Cash, and Flash. He goes freddy kruger on them! With more of higurashi in it too.

Twins: Just say which one on the reviews and Klonoa will get right on it! Hope to see you soon, sayonara!


End file.
